


Sex Education性教育

by Anthrophobia



Category: Disney Princesses, Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Elsanna - Freeform, F/F, Futanari, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 29,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21838822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthrophobia/pseuds/Anthrophobia
Summary: abo 有大根 有自设时代背景架空
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 65
Kudos: 661





	1. 蜂蜜杏仁味

**Author's Note:**

> abo 有大根 有自设  
时代背景架空

距离Elsa第一次紧闭房门已经过去一年了。一年前的今天，是Anna分化的日子。

Elsa照例坐在窗边，正前方的墙壁上挂着一家四口的画像，他们都摆出一副威严但又不失温和的模样，除了Anna。Anna的眼神总是专注而热烈，Elsa还记得热意总会在她目光停留的地方升起，而她的妹妹从不知情，只常常会向别人夸赞自己的姐姐拥有玫瑰色的脸庞。顾忌她的身份，倾听者给出的往往是犹豫的赞同，但也偶尔有些人发出疑问，他们在女王的脸上只能看到常年不化的冰霜。

今天特意嘱咐了下午茶要蜂蜜杏仁味的蛋糕，且这叮嘱一年也只下达一次，要抑制剂也已经是一个星期前的事，应该没有人会起疑心。自觉自己做了谨慎的决定，Elsa小心地用叉子挖起一块蛋糕，放进嘴里。久违了的蜂蜜味道在嘴里扩散开，甘苦的杏仁被大量的奶油中和，Elsa喟叹一声，拉开了裙摆。

下身早已有了挺立的趋势，尽管不是第一次做，Elsa的手还是有些瑟缩。她抬头看着画像里的Anna，想象着和她对视的感觉，她常深深地凝望进自己的眼睛，偶尔会划向嘴唇，还有一次，拂过裸露的肩膀，Anna其实稍稍偏头就能窥到Elsa通红的耳垂和罪恶的秘密，但她向来只在她面前绽开纯良的微笑，唯一一次，唯一一次让Elsa颤栗地怀疑Anna并不如自己想象中单纯的时候，是在Elsa分化之后，她若无其事地问道：“Elsa能给我看看那里吗？我还要等三年呢。”

身体仿佛有电流穿过，Elsa握住顶端，套弄起来。鼻息间都是甜腻的蜂蜜味道，下身肿胀得发疼，她忍不住抱住枕头跪趴下来，动着腰身在枕头和床单的间隙中磨蹭，alpha刻在血液里的征服欲迫使她在脑海里勾勒出Anna在自己身下动弹不得的模样，会是细细地喘着气，还是大声地，哼，发出坦率的声音呢。Elsa忍不住轻吟出声，好想吻她的脖子……她的胸口上是不是也有雀斑……？越想越被耻感包围，仅仅是自己正在肖想妹妹的事实已经让Elsa快要忍不住射出来，她试着加快节奏，更用力地操着身下的枕头。可画像里父母的视线总使她分心，他们仿佛在无声地诘问，诘问Elsa身为君主如何能放任自己堕入欲望的深渊，诘问Elsa身为姐姐如何能无谓地亵渎自己的妹妹，诘问Elsa如何有资格承担爱意，众人的，Anna的。泪水盈在眼底，Elsa被快感和痛苦轮番席卷，身上不知不觉覆上了一层薄汗。她轻声问自己，我有资格被爱吗？

那勾得她在奔溃边缘的味道已经被消解，像是要摆脱某种看不见的束缚，这一次她急不可耐地用手指挖下一块蛋糕放进嘴里，Anna...Anna...爱我......性器又胀大了一圈，顶端开始分泌出液体。她吮着指尖的甜意，用力地挺动下身，身体和床铺一来一去间发出沉闷的撞击声。要到了......淫靡的味道在Elsa周围升腾起来，她埋在枕头里，压抑自己的声音。

最后一点奶油在舌尖融化。好甜，她捂住嘴，眼泪伴随着绝顶的快感溢出眼眶。

性器在空气中成结，她扶着硕大的那根坐起来，她要在第二股精液射出来之前服下抑制剂。拿起床头的针头，在月光的照耀下缓慢地将药剂都推进因快感而隐隐跳动的血管。想必父王也从未想过，为了杜绝自己和妹妹之间出现差池的可能，身为alpha的自己都被要求服用的抑制剂居然会被用来掩盖自渎后信息素的痕迹。


	2. 有什么东西进来了

Anna没接受过正规的性教育。

或者说，是因为父母还未来得及教育。教她骑射和文法的都是清一色的男教师，自然不会和她讨论这些。教她礼仪的虽说是一位女性，可Anna和她并不太合得来，每一堂礼仪课她都像猫一样偷偷在走廊上快速又轻巧地奔跑，竖起耳朵判断那一声声 “Princess Anna”是来自哪个方位，甚或是哪个楼层，并且为此不知牺牲了多少个没有巧克力的夜晚。而Anna心中对女教师的诸多不满在她得知Elsa的礼仪老师是另一位男管家之后发酵得更加严重。

“为什么Elsa和我的老师不一样？” Anna躺在书房的地板上抱怨。

“因为Queen Elsa是一位Alpha, 殿下。” 考虑到公主在问到有关女王的事情时不听到满意的回答就不学习的习惯，女教师决定先将礼仪课放到一边，回答这个问题。

“可是我其它课的老师都和Elsa的一样。” Anna还是没有起身的意思。

“这是King Agnarr生前吩咐的，那时您还没分化，殿下，医生当时说您很有可能是一位Alpha。”

“所以除了礼仪，我现在接受的都是Alpha的教育？”

“是的殿下，但是为了您的将来做打算，Steward Kai认为您最好学习omega的礼仪课，” 女教师意识到自己的身份不适合对此多加评论，决定继续被打断的课程，“现在请您起身，沿着地板上的这条白线走，我来调整您的姿势……”

女教师显然不知道Anna会将这一番对话挂念在心头数天。Anna深知自己从Kai的嘴里套不出什么话来，而她的姐姐，Elsa——每当她在心里默念起这个名字，她都飞速地掠过，以逃避那阵爱意和失落混杂的酸楚——Elsa不是把自己锁在房间里就是呆在只有军事首长能进出的会议室。已经许久没见过面，Anna向她打招呼都会有些不安，更别提开口询问她们课程的不同。

唯一能注视Elsa、和Elsa说上话的时刻，也就只有在骑射场上了。

此前Anna从未注意过Elsa的身体，她的视线向来只停留在Elsa的脸上，在对话时集中地望进Elsa冰蓝色的眼睛，试图挖掘出她自去年自己的成人礼之后就冷淡疏离的理由——除了“成年姐妹之间不该如此亲密”的理由。这一次，她在做热身时特意拖长了时间，好观察姐姐和自己的不同。

Elsa正站在骏马旁边，她穿着白色的马裤和黑色的皮靴，硬领一丝不苟地裹住她的脖颈，深蓝色骑士服将她修饰得格外纤长且英姿飒爽。

Elsa飞身上马，轻盈得如同芭蕾舞者的一跃。是Elsa比我高的原因吗？她怎么看上去那么轻松。Anna心想。她还发现，Elsa不像自己每次都近乎要趴在马背上，她的脊背总是挺得笔直，紧绷着的小腹甚至抹去了后腰到臀部的女性弧度，双腿轻轻一夹，马就飞驰而去。Anna催着马夫将自己托上马背，顺着定好的路线跟上。

待她绕了一圈回来的时候就看到了那幅，在此后的日日夜夜徘徊在她脑海中挥之不去的景象。

白马正舔舐着Elsa右手手心的方糖，而她不用的左手则握拳背在身后，手肘处呈标准的直角。Anna此刻意识到了Elsa的礼仪课为什么和自己的不同，她周身散发着一种介于王子和君王之间的冷气，挺拔的站姿象征彬彬有礼的自制，又仿佛藏着一股伏低的欲望。她微微一动，那布料之下盈盈一握的腰身看上去欲盖弥彰一般，更加诱人。这些，大概是为以后......做准备，想必一定会有大把的男男女女omega被她惑去心神。Anna感觉心脏闷闷地跳动了两下，嗓子像被棉花堵住了。

Anna走近后发现Elsa前额的发和衬衫都被汗水濡湿了些，她伸出白皙细长的手指，拉开一点领口，有一丝微妙的花香在空气中漾开，她像是想解开扣子，却又停住了。炽热的阳光洒在Elsa身上，Anna透过紧贴在她身上的白衬衫看见了若隐若现的锁骨线条。再往下就是......

“嗨。”  
眼前的人突然开口了。  
“嗨......嗨！”  
Elsa抿着嘴轻笑，“你今天很漂亮。”  
“谢谢，你也很帅气，” Anna差点咬到舌头，“哦不我是说，女性的那种帅气。”

她没想到Elsa竟然会和她主动打招呼，毕竟在去年一整年的时间里Elsa都在坚持不懈地从她身边逃离。在她感觉到自己的舌头即将打结之前试图赶紧接上话，没想到这句话竟让气氛变得像是一对情侣初次的约会。Anna局促地点点手指，意识到自己的长裙也是深蓝色的。

再空旷的训练场也溶解不了空气中升腾起的暧昧意味，Anna有些害羞地避开Elsa的眼睛，将目光落在靠下一点的位置——嘴唇。Elsa飞快地咬了咬下唇，撇开脸，脸上浮起淡淡的红。冰晶化成了奶油。

当晚，Anna体验了有生以来第一次梦境和浅眠的沉浮。

半梦半醒间都是Elsa的气息，Anna感觉自己仿佛被一大簇梅花拥住了，香气馥郁得不真实。唔， 还有那甜软的、有些沙哑的性感音调，忽远忽近。她喃喃一句，别走，别走。身体被冷汗浸得一塌糊涂，那声音不停，她伸手想抓牢，手却恍惚间被握住了，那手也同她一样冒着冷汗。她缩了缩脖子。香气越来越近，像是逼近了花蕊的最深处，她抬头欲闻欲吻，却因扑面的热意扭开了头，太热了......她扭着身子想要逃离，下身突然传来湿润的触感，她摇头，说不要。但有一股力量从她心口发散开，强迫她的心神迎上去蹭。太阳穴突突地跳动，有什么东西进来了......她费力地睁开眼，看清了骑在她身上的姐姐。


	3. 事情是怎么发展成这样的？

当Elsa看着Anna附和自己撞击的节奏晃动身体的时候，她问自己。

事情是怎么发展成这样的？

身下的人显然被欲望慑去了心神，正双腿大开发出半是痛苦半是愉悦的轻吟。

——而自己正伏在她身上。

Elsa勉力抬起身体，下身每一次从肉穴中抽出的瞬间她都尝试就势拔出来，可身体不听大脑的指令，一而再再二三地落回那个温暖湿润的嘴里。

太舒服了。里面的沟壑卖力地舔舐着性器，淫靡的液体将生殖甬道润滑得像熟过头的软桃，稍稍用力就能挤出数量可观的汁液。Elsa低头埋进Anna的脖颈，在心里数着抽插的次数。

嗯......第、第二十次就拔出来......哈，不行，不行，唔，第五十次......

Anna还没有清醒过来的意思，她微张着口，嘴角有一点情色的晶莹。Elsa动作间看着她和自己极为相似的面庞，违背誓言的耻辱一点一点占据了她的脑海。那耻辱汇聚成刀子，慢条斯理地将她凌迟。幻想成真的狂喜和生物本能的欲望又迫使她沉迷于这场单向的交欢。她哀叫，却停不下来。

此刻她意识到自己已经为绝对理性投入了不知多少个日夜，可短短几分钟天平的另一端就将她牵引至深渊，而她几乎看不到回归正途的影子。

想到这里，Elsa差点被铺天盖地的绝望压垮。

毕竟自己过去每一天对她的冷漠相待，都是为了阻止现在这件事的发生啊。

就算早就深知自制力能随时被瓦解，她也秉持着坚持到底的决心，并发誓且相信着自己足够强大。不同于omega刻在血肉里的繁殖欲，alpha有一定的自由去选择不被卷入一场不必要的性事。——但这只是，一定的自由。显然Elsa现在已经被剥夺了选择的权利，但更令她恐慌的是，她不知道这是alpha面对发情omega的本能，还是自己对Anna的占有欲真的已经悄然累积到会随时失控的地步。她不可避免地倾向后者，原因不仅在于王室培养君主的教育使得她总考虑最坏的结果，更重要的是，她的心也真真切切地在贪恋着这具身体。

这让她不太敢细瞧身下的人，但她仍在交错间瞥到了Anna的胸口。和想象中一样，有可口的巧克力碎片点缀——雀斑映在那蜜色的皮肤上看上去格外诱人。

对视觉刺激极为敏感的Elsa着急得加大幅度，将肉棒整根抽出，再狠狠操进去，原意是想减少性器抵在花心的频率，却使得Anna的蜂蜜味道被穴里吐出的蜜液染得更加浓厚。胸前被头发掩盖的乳尖也探出头来。她眼角和鼻尖都被烧红了，眉心可怜地皱着，像在被什么人欺负。

事实上也的确在被欺负。

从未见过妹妹如此妖媚模样的Elsa险些腰眼一酸泄出来，她重新埋下头，试图回忆刚才的事以转移注意力。

事情，是怎么发展成这样的？

似乎这次抑制剂和平时的有些不一样——Elsa想起药罐和以往略有些不同的触感。送药来的女仆是新来的？一脸羞怯的踌躇样子，看来是疏忽了，没有买强效款。而自己对普通抑制剂的耐受比常人都强得多，想必Anna是被自己的信息素影响了，两人的房间只隔了一条走廊......

Anna就这么在深夜敲开了Elsa的房门。

第一次经历发情期的Anna还未训练过克制欲望的技巧，在性事上知识薄弱的她被古老的召唤侵略得一点清明都没有留下，一进门就近乎晕厥地伏在地上，汗湿的双手连Alpha的裙摆都握不住。

Elsa根本没时间惊讶就抱起了Anna，想把她放到床上打一针抑制剂，可一下贴近的距离让此刻格外敏感的omega嗅到了浓度骤然升高的梅花香，Anna无师自通地转过身体，抬起一条腿勾住Elsa的细腰，下身隔着布料蹭了蹭对方的小腹。尽管是隔着布料，Elsa还是感觉到腹间湿了一片，她怔怔地低下头，怀中人的睡裙早已滑落下来，露出一截光滑的肩膀。喉咙紧了紧，刚想唤她，突然被吻住了。

已经出了好几层汗的omega严重缺水，意识模糊间循着那冷香就凑上去，与其说是暧昧的索吻，不如说是想从对方口腔里汲取一点水和空气。她感觉那水源里有一小块冰冰凉凉的果冻，于是急忙捉到口里吮吸，可没含两秒那果冻就退开了，她伸舌去够，没够到，只觉一阵天旋地转，背部被柔软的被褥托住了。

“Anna……Anna……”

被呼唤的人慢慢从梦境中剥离出来，原本闭着眼的她听到这熟悉的声音立刻惊得神魂俱归。一睁眼就是泛着熟悉花香的，她的姐姐。

她的姐姐，也正做着和她梦里一样的事。

Elsa见她醒来立刻停下了动作，慌忙想抽身离开。Anna的穴回应般地传来空胀的不适，于是她在还未来得及思考这场性事是否合理的情况下就张开腿，困住了姐姐。Elsa眼睁睁看着这omega伸出手臂搭上自己的脖子将自己拉近，下面那贪吃的小嘴一张一合，将龟头又含了进去。

Anna连声音都染上了哭腔：“姐姐......求求你继续。”


	4. 临时标记

内里被alpha妥帖地照顾了好长一段时间，Anna不再发出渴望的唔唔声，但仍然被Elsa身上的冷香迷得晕头转向。像是微醉之人假借酒精的名义将心中之所想翻出来从头来过，她黏黏糊糊地抬腿擦过身上人的腰，又羞涩得不敢看她的表情。

这让Elsa联想到自己分化后上的第一节性教育课，教授说omega勾引alpha的能力是与生俱来的，由于omega发情时不性交就会有生命危险，他们将对alpha天然的吸引力刻在了基因里以确保有alpha的陪伴。

换句话说，再保守乖巧的omega在床上都会变得放荡。

Elsa不是不知道这一年间Anna对真相的渴望，她总是听到来自房门外的絮语，大部分时候Anna都在描述有趣的事情，例如秋天的银杏铺成的地毯有多美，钓鱼上钩的鱼是有多呆头呆脑之类，偶尔，Anna会在深夜来到她房门口，她曾听过Anna柔声细语地问她自己是不是做错了什么才被拒之门外，她也曾听过Anna对着窗外的月亮祈祷，祈祷皎洁明亮的月光能代替她抚慰自己蜷缩的心。这一切都让Elsa心如刀绞。她知道她必须让Anna放弃自己，可是在每个安静的夜里，她又总隐隐希望Anna再一次给予她温暖。

但Elsa从不知道Anna对她抱有何等浓烈的爱慕和疼惜。

Anna贴上Elsa的额头，后者感觉下体仍然在被某种握力一松一紧地挟持着。她轻轻地说着她们退无可退，袒露自己绵延的爱意，同时请求Elsa留下来。

“你已经丢下过我太多次，我不想你再一个人了”，她说。

Elsa敏感地注意到Anna在这种情形下还将自己置身事外的体贴，这让她心尖酸酸的。

Anna说完就沉默了，显然在等着Elsa做出某种回应。这王国里最被百姓爱戴，被称为世界上最善解人意的女王试图将眼泪藏在枕头里，Elsa无法对自己的冷漠做出解释，她能做的就只有一遍一遍道歉。眼看姐姐在自我放逐的路上越走越远，Anna慢慢坐起来，扶着Elsa的肩膀将她推离自己的颈窝。Elsa的脸就这么出现在眼前，白金色的长发轻盈地搭在肩上，看上去纯洁至极。可她粉晕满面地露出混沌的神色，像堕落的天使。

——明明是我对姐姐你，有非分之想啊。

她将自己的唇瓣献了出去。Elsa泪眼朦胧间被吻住，身体猛地僵住了。她感到轻柔软甜的云朵一下一下触碰着自己，偶尔转移阵地到脸颊上、鼻尖上、眼皮上。她沉迷在Anna直白的温柔里，繁杂的思绪一点一点被熨平。

Anna咬着Elsa的唇瓣说，我刚才的请求你考虑得如何？

刚才的请求？

姐姐......求求你继续，吗？

Elsa推开Anna的吻，喘着气瞧她一脸无辜的模样，下身被媚肉吮吸了几下。原本就没有软下去的性器又因此热了起来，Elsa抓着Anna的肩膀将她限制在自己和床板之间，握住她一条腿往她肩膀上按。Anna原本小穴就含着水，这一腾空就娇滴滴地往下流。Elsa往下一摸，omega的臀缝都湿润润的。

可正面看着自己的性器插在妹妹的体内，Elsa抖了抖，又不敢继续了。

Anna被叠成这个姿势，身体仿佛在等待着什么的入场，她漾着笑意催促，“姐姐终于让我看到那里了。”

铺天盖地的快感。下身一下一下地被填满，内里欢快地取悦着插进来的性器，在它抽出时又依依不舍地舔吻。Elsa的撞击如雨点般密集，Anna羞耻得近乎后悔刚才说的话，她稍稍提高了音量想盖住肉体碰撞的声音和黏糊糊的水声，Elsa却兴奋地插得更深了。

“啊，啊.....姐姐，慢点，慢点，太快了。”

“怎么，” Elsa闷哼了一声，“怎么这么喜欢叫我姐姐。”

“因为，呜...因为Elsa就是，姐姐啊……哈啊，想到被Elsa......就很有感觉…….姐姐，嗯…….”

太过密集的攻击让Anna的声音像颤抖的波浪，这个姿势能让她清楚地看着Elsa——这个被万人垂涎的alpha用力地将性器塞进自己的身体里，同时发出低沉性感的喘息声。

“嗯，Anna好软，好舒服。”

在此之前Anna一直觉得自己近乎没有底线的暗示并没有收到有效的回馈。她像走钢丝的杂技演员，在高空东倒西歪地试图点燃观众的哄笑。可不管她做了什么，她的观众都沉默不语。难过的是，Anna发现自己的大脑好像已经习惯了这种挫败感，她的免疫系统在过去一年的每一天里被Elsa的冷漠打磨得足够强大了。

她自然而然地把那句“你就不能说点什么吗”无数次摁回喉咙里，假装自己什么事都没有，就像往常一样。

从Anna的视角来看，这是Elsa第一次对自己表露出明显的欲望。

她就这样毫无征兆地到了。

她身心都愉悦极了，在灭顶的瞬间死死抵住Elsa的下身，催促着她继续进攻。

“Elsa，Elsa，好舒服……姐姐……射，射在里面……嗯！”

Anna眼前白茫茫的一片，下身绞紧的那根东西将灼热的液体肆意地喷洒在甬道里，烫得她几乎失声尖叫。

而就在她浑身瘫软的瞬间，Elsa拨开了她的发丝，一阵恐怖的压迫力靠近了她的颈侧。她想要挣开这个拥抱，但alpha和omega相差悬殊的体格让她无处可逃。原始的恐惧瞬间盖过了高潮的快感。

她无力地拒绝，可身上的人好像没有停下来的意思。


	5. 解决问题才是首要

“Elsa…...Elsa！不可以！”

Elsa闷哼一声回过神来，歪头咬住自己的手臂。

压迫感消失了，Anna松了一口气。

她并非不愿意，只是潜意识里隐隐知道Elsa会后悔。书上说哪怕是对标记自己的alpha没有情谊上的爱慕，omega仍然会产生原始的依赖感和交配欲，更何况自己对姐姐原先就有越界的倾慕。Anna几乎可以想象得出这件事之后Elsa仍然将她拒之门外的场景，就算看着自己被浓烈的思念和欲念折磨得发疯也不会妥协。

Elsa还插在Anna体内一动不动，Anna看不清她的表情，这让她有些不安，她略微仰起身子拥住Elsa。

正当她推敲着词汇想排解姐姐情绪的时候，一股热流突然浇灌进身体，身体里那块软肉在忍受长时间的饥渴之后畅快地吮吸抖动，她忍不住发出一声叹吟，“嗯...Elsa......”

“我已经想好了，Anna。”  
“什么？” 

很难得的，Anna没有在预感到姐姐又要将自己推开时飞快地将艾伦黛尔的子民——和Elsa的身心健康——和通货膨胀如何导致冰块年年贬值牵扯进她们的谈话，以此说服Elsa “亲姐妹之间关系出现隔阂是弊大于利的”，尽管她从未成功过。这一次Anna紧张得皱起眉毛，不知为何Elsa的面容在她眼中呈现出如纱一般质地的朦胧意味，她无法预测Elsa下一步打算怎么做。 

“既然事情已经发生，那我们就不能回头了，我保证我会让你安全地度过这个发情期。”

“Well, 我的确没有料到你会这么说……但是......” 

话语在思考之前就从嘴里溜了出来，Anna在意识到自己又要扯到别的什么无关紧要的话题之前及时刹了车。她悄悄地默数脉搏跳动的频率，希望让跳动得异常剧烈的心脏安分下来。Elsa微微扬起嘴角，似乎听到了隔着胸腔的震动，可眉毛还是纠结地拧在一起，好像在为自己的言辞踌躇尴尬。

“城堡里有一个地下藏书室，放的都是我的书，我经常在那里一连呆好几个小时让人不要打扰我，只有每周三会打扫一次……今天是周五，我们有足够的时间。明天的早会只有半小时，而且，即使我是一国之君，我也可以享受几天的假期。还有，咳，安全措施，我会匿名购买，让信任的下人去取，他也不会知道包裹里的是什么。” 说到最后几句，年轻的君王红了脸。

又一股热流，这次Elsa也忍不住细细地抽了一口气。她们的鼻尖凑得很近，Anna甚至能从Elsa的气息中嗅到交替的蜂蜜味和梅花香。剧烈运动后的Elsa娇艳得像个omega，Anna看着她发丝间泛着粉色的耳尖就想舔上去。

可是下半身被紧紧地压着抬不起来。腹部鼓鼓胀胀的充满了Elsa射出来的液体，心也像在枫糖水里浸泡了好几年，软烫得一塌糊涂。她扭动着身子，咬住下唇，扑闪着睫毛望进Elsa的眼睛。

Elsa动了动，想拦截住Anna的注视，Anna如她所愿地闭上眼呻吟起来。亚高潮状态下缓慢的动作几乎和激烈的冲撞一样刺激，Anna清醒地意识到自己曲起双腿的姿势是何等的忠顺，而Elsa，她挺直的腰板几乎和坐在王座时一样禁欲严肃，从某种意义上来说，这种让Elsa“维持尊严”的姿势让Anna更加心口发烫。

想看她维持高高在上的姿态蹂躏自己。想被她弄脏，想被她支配，想被她占有。

正当她胡思乱想的时候，膨大的结消失了，Elsa握住她的腰，想把下身的庞然大物抽出来，Anna敏锐地察觉到Elsa还在硬着，而自己那不知羞耻的软肉还在浅浅地吸着肉刃的顶端。发热已经暂时告一段落，可是她仍然感觉深处有未平息的痒。好想坐回去......

随着啵的一声，白浊的液体争先恐后地涌了出来，顺着大腿流向臀缝。Elsa一边说着去拿洗浴的毛巾一边慌张地站起身，Anna看着她光溜溜的身体，呼吸窒了窒。

女性Alpha的第二性征没有omega来得肉欲，精巧的弧线似乎只是她清瘦身形的点缀，大约是需要花费大量时间久坐处理国事的原因，Elsa并没有那么健壮，只有胳膊抬起时隐隐的肌肉线条和锋利的肩膀转角能看出是个alpha。至于Anna，接受体能训练的她也不如一般omega那么柔弱，她们的身形几乎差不多，除了Elsa下身挺立的那根杀气腾腾的东西。

只是瞥了一眼，Anna的身子又软了下去，她躺在床上，等着Elsa回来给她擦拭身体。

Elsa的声音远远地传来，“床头还有一点蛋糕，为了之后的几个小时考虑，我觉得你最好吃一点。“


	6. 晴天和雨天

蛋糕的气味窜入鼻腔，蛋白霜的口感厚重又绵软，却意外有一点腥味。明明只要加点朗姆酒或吉士粉就可以避免，王室甜点师的手艺向来很好，竟然也会犯这样的错误。Anna放下了手中的叉子，说道：“Elsa，你已经吃了快一半了，没有尝到蛋腥味吗？”

正好拿着毛巾走近床边的Elsa打了个激灵，“没，没有啊。” 

“啊瞧我怎么忘了，你平时都是吃巧克力蛋糕的，用的是奶油，我明天和甜点师说一下，怎么可以让你吃到这样的蛋糕呢......” Anna又自顾自地说下去，直到看到Elsa眼眸敛着羞恼的神色才堪堪止住，仔细想了想，脸也慢慢红了。

“我先帮你处理。” Elsa单膝跪在床单上，拿着毛巾往Anna身下探去。

她们都默契地避开了对方的眼睛，Anna歪头盯着角落里摔得粉碎的抑制剂药瓶，Elsa看着床头滴答作响的钟表。原本已经被夜色冷却了的下身沾上温热的毛巾，空气仿佛又热了起来，Anna抿住了嘴唇。

“抱歉Anna，稍微忍耐一下。”  
“什么……嗯唔……”

可能因为冷，也可能因为其他难以启齿的原因，Anna双腿间只留下了窄窄的空隙，Elsa的手在动作间不得不偶尔擦摸到腿根。omega的身体在发情期时实在太过放荡，将这完全正常的清洁工作都当做性爱开始前的调情。Anna受不了小穴隐隐的胀痛，打算稍微打开双腿。却突然感到一个带着凉意的异物侵入了自己的身体。她睁大眼睛。是手指，Elsa的手指，Elsa正在按压她的甬道内壁。有液体从身体里涌出，可不仅有先前的，还有新的......

哪怕已经有过一次经验，Elsa对性事仍然还不十分熟练，大概是先前她无论碰到哪里Anna都会发出舒服的声音，她并不清楚Anna的敏感点在哪，这让清理过程变得更加漫长而艰巨。看着Anna时不时陡然变色的脸和喉咙里的闷哼，Elsa为难地看了看已经湿透的毛巾，终于决定中途叫停，“先这样吧，精液的残留反倒可能会让你的下一次发热来得晚一些。我们的时间并不多。现在已经是凌晨五点了，不超过两个小时女仆就会来收拾我的房间，你不能留在这里。我先带你去藏书室。”

抽出的手指让Anna松了一口气，她点点头，等着Elsa换上衣服。

时间已经过去不久，Elsa的性器却仍然挺立着。她套上一条裤子，费力地想把扬着头的下身塞进裤裆里。

“不如穿我的裙子？”  
“不行，Anna，穿裙子带着你会不方便。”

Anna不知道为什么会不方便，她没有问，但她很快就知道了答案。

脚尖刚着地腿就软得差点跪在地上。在一边等候多时的Elsa扶住她，往上一提就轻松地把她抱了起来。

Anna见状连忙搂住Elsa的脖子，腿也顺势环上她的腰。感觉自己的下身和Elsa的耻骨紧贴着，Anna埋下了头。如果Elsa刚才穿裙子的话……就要抵到那里了。

走廊里隐隐传来茶具的碰撞声和女仆轻声细语的交谈，Elsa抱着Anna在走廊上快步走着，时不时闪进阴影里。

“Anna？Anna，你靠得太近了，信息素......” 

怀中人平时的温度已经让Elsa不止一次贪恋到不可自拔的地步，晚宴时不顾用餐礼仪从长桌的另一头跑来给她递甜点时碰到的指尖，马术课结束后她留在缰绳上的手汗，甚至仅仅是看着她就能从发丝间和雀斑下捕捉到的阳光。而此刻，她的温度比平时更高，她窝成小小的一团缩在自己怀里，颈部就暴露在嘴边，信息素的味道浓郁得让Elsa快要控制不住自己咬下去的欲望。

她把Anna放下，背对着她弯下腰，向后伸出双手挥了挥，“上来”。

Anna心一动，条件反射地爬上了姐姐的背。这一次要换她忍受扑鼻的信息素味道。但是这并无大碍，alpha的颈侧对omega来说只是一块再寻常不过的软肉。

可问题是，在这种情形下，Elsa的冷香像是迷情剂一样扰乱着Anna的心。

Elsa身上传来玫瑰干燥粉和轻微的汗湿味道，闻起来像是同时体验晴天和雨天。Anna不可避免地联想到幼年时代她命令Elsa假装是马让她骑着玩的场景，也是和现在一样，Elsa背着她在走廊上跑来跑去，而她咯咯笑着，嘴里喊着“驾” “吁”，享受着未来的女王低头向她行礼的特权。

现在的她们已经不会像以前一样闹作一团，尴尬的沉默仍然在她们的交流中占多数，但Anna有一股没来由的自信，仿佛从现在起，一切会变得不一样。想到这里，她感觉自己的乱跳的心和Elsa的碎发一起降落在她的肩膀上，蒸腾成水雾沁进了空气里。

“到了，Anna。”

Elsa说得没错，精液在体内的残留的确会推迟下一次发热的时间。

但是浅标后产生过度依赖心理的omega分外黏人，Anna在被抱到壁炉边的沙发椅上之后搂着Elsa的脖子怎么都不肯松手了，挂在alpha腰上的腿也紧了紧。

“Anna，早会后我给你带热巧克力。” 

Anna当然知道Elsa的言下之意是什么，热巧克力向来是贿赂她最有效的工具。

Elsa软绵绵的身子贴着自己，按在Elsa脖子后的手稍微施力就可以吻到那两瓣嘴唇。那白茫茫的一年是冷的，怎么也敲不开的门，望不见尽头的走廊，失了颜色的太阳和星辰，世界都是泛着青色的灰。Anna记得自己以前很喜欢冬天，纯白干净的冬天，但是从那天起，她最喜欢的事变成了窝在暖炉里喝热巧克力，好像摄取这样的温暖就能填补内心缺失的部分。

Anna鼻翼翕动着，几乎想把梅花香都封进呼吸里。身上人的温度是凉的，薄薄的眼皮捉着纤长的睫毛，眼神怎么看都缠绵缱绻，温柔安抚的，像月光。她放缓了呼吸。就像热巧克力只有在落雪的冬夜最好喝，发热的心会贪恋有凉意的体温。

Elsa叹了口气，“之后的三天我都会陪着你的，我保证。”

Anna眼里有了雀跃的闪光，她松开手，还没来得及失落身子就被毯子小心地裹住了。

“等我回来。”


	7. 灵魂交织的错觉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *罗弗奥斯，地名杜撰，灵感来源于挪威城市名。
> 
> *这里Elsa为什么看上去生气之后会交代的别急XD

和Anna昨晚发生的种种像在Elsa心中压了快石头，虽然并非满肚子牵挂萦绕，但还是让她在上校发言的时候走了神。

偏偏这时候国事格外多。内阁办公室递上一份份文件，包括但不限于ao平等、社会凝聚、慈善和捐献，摞在桌上几乎要与女王头顶的位置齐平。

“我说了很多次了，罗弗奥斯国的商谈一概拒绝。”

Steward Kai正在门边的暗处对着要端来红茶的男仆使眼色，余光间瞥到陛下似乎手腕稍稍使了劲，往前一扬，文件和桌面碰撞发出 “哗”的声响，不免心头一惊。女王陛下向来温和，哪怕王国里最聒噪的大臣提出最不合理的建议她也总说“无伤大雅”，并且给出回旋的余地，事后才给出回复。这时却面露愠色，扬起眉毛干脆地回绝。

他不是没担心过Elsa，这位年轻的君主在还未受过成熟的教导时就继位了去世的先王。无论从哪方面看她都并不果决勇敢，在加冕时甚至紧张得双手发抖。理事会不止一次提议过推举摄政王，可她稳重的举止和良好的市民好感度最终让此事一拖再拖，最终罢了。尽管如此，Kai仍然忧心她的喜怒不形于色只是掩饰能力不足的一张皮，早晚会被人戳破。

然而此刻这位年轻君主却用一种以前从未使用过的冷硬声线震住了在场资历雄厚的军事家们。她略显柔弱的身形覆盖在挺拔庄重的王室戎装下，没有一丝褶皱的布料极有说服力地透露出其主人军人般的强迫性意志。

“陛下，罗弗奥斯国军事力量强大，这样回复恐怕会激怒……”  
“我现在以艾伦黛尔君主、兼军事元帅的身份命令你，回绝罗弗奥斯国的商谈。”  
曾为先王效力、亲赴战场的上校在听到命令时下意识地脚跟一碰，目视前方行了个标准的军礼， “是！陛下”。  
“今天先到这里，” 待人群散去，Elsa放缓了语气，“Kai。”  
“Your majesty？”  
“早会开始前我问你的事情，你怎么看？”

早晨Elsa并没有让女仆为自己更衣。为了避嫌她身边的人几乎都是alpha和beta，只有Princess Anna......身为alpha的Kai在陪同女王时闻到了omega的信息素味道。不知陛下是装作不在意还是真的不知道，在这个档口她提出要休假三天。

“恕我不能苟同Princess Anna去您的藏书室学习是有益的决定。”

“如果我执意如此呢？”

“陛下，您是艾伦黛尔的最高统治者。”

“很好，转告大臣。还有，让Gerda每天将餐车和备好的洗浴用品留在门外。”

看着Steward Kai担忧的神色，Elsa舒展了眉眼宽慰他，“不必担心，我有分寸。这三天我还是会完成工作。” 说着要来热巧克力，捧着文件就出了门。

当她还未踏入藏书室时，甜腻的蜂蜜味就已经从门缝里泄了些出来。

Anna是热醒的，像被地狱之火燎烧一样，从小腹贯入，一路延伸到太阳穴。

醒来的时候眼前一片模糊，只隐隐约约看到浅金的色块和熟悉的香气，她抬起手想揉眼睛，手腕却被握住了。

“别用手，这里有毛巾。”

她热得难受，但还是听话地不动了，仰着头让毛巾老实地呆在眼皮上。

“Anna，你在发热。”  
“我知道，Elsa，快点......”  
“腰抬一下。”

她照做了。alpha的指尖擦过她的臀瓣，裙摆从沙发椅里解放出来。她颤栗着抵着Elsa的肩膀，稍稍往下滑就碰到了熟悉的金底蓝色鸢尾花纹章。她缩回手，意识到Elsa还穿着正装。

视觉感官被屏蔽的时候微小的声音都会被放大，她能听到Elsa解开腰带的咔哒声和她将自己从裙子里剥出来时加重的喘息。

Elsa俯下身子，进入了她。

心口有一种充盈的感觉，像是一整年加起来的热巧克力都填不满的心脏空洞不仅被堵上了，还有源源不断的热流将缺口吹进的寒风冲刷干净，被信息素迷得昏了头的Elsa身子也一同热了。她把Anna托起来抱着，抵在了书架上。

蜜液顺着大腿根往下滴，Anna两手搭在Elsa脖子上，颈上的脉搏突突地跳动。她想拿掉毛巾，Elsa的手却按了上来，无声地命令她不许。 

Elsa总会注意Anna在出席不多的舞会上受邀跳双人舞时踢踏跃动的身影。少女俏皮又淘气，一拍的节奏跳成半拍，身体抬起落下，额头上都沁出汗。周围牵着舞伴的权贵在转圈的空档偷偷侧目而视，偶有公爵伯爵的小女儿倾羡地看她，脚下舞步也悄悄一同加快。

Elsa捻着Anna汗湿的乱发。抬起，落下。omega像暴风雨中脆弱的落叶般颤抖着，脚不沾地的姿势让她在每一次被顶起来时都有快要失重的恐怖感觉，下身的媚肉绞着肉棒，心跳声在耳里鼓动，轰隆隆响得彻底，却还是盖不过alpha精巢撞击她下体的拍打声。她伸手抓住Elsa肩章上的金线，近乎哭喊地叫道，“慢点，慢点，求你了，呜。”

Elsa的左手从Anna的腿根移到了腰上，右手还按着毛巾。她不再粗暴地整根抽出插入，埋在穴肉里的研磨速度反倒因此更快了。一拍变成半拍。被抛起的感觉消失了。Elsa用力地把她按进自己的性器里，斜插着抵到了最深处。Anna张了张口，一句话都说不出，落下了生理性的泪水。

“Anna……别哭，别哭……” Elsa扶住她的头，手指擦去她的泪，接着往下移了移，停在嘴角，凑上去留下一个轻柔的吻。

手上那么温柔，身下动作却是不停的。Anna迷乱地摇着头，毛巾掉了下来。 她看清了，Elsa的眼睫眉梢一起一伏，嘴角是咬破的红痕。

是撒旦吗......还是天使和魔鬼的孩子？

Anna不记得最后自己到了几次，只想起Elsa始终没有停下的动作将高潮的余韵拉得很长很长，如果说先前是坐过山车一样一步步踏上顶峰的欢愉，那之后就是不停的，跌落再跌落的深渊。


	8. 在你的身体上签下名字

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Elsa在Anna的身体上，签下了她的名字。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Inter ubera mea commorabitur. 拉丁文，意为：“让他在我的两乳间安卧”。出自《旧约·雅歌》，第一章第13节。

Anna清醒过来的时候天空已经被落日晕红了一片，她睁开眼，感受到下身意料之外的胀痛。

她正被Elsa的性器——和怀抱，紧紧钳制着，后者正坐在椅子上奋笔疾书。Anna往后转了转脑袋，眼睛只来得及瞥到Elsa手里握着的羽毛笔。

“醒了？”  
“嗯......”

Elsa笔下沙沙声不停，解释道，“政务今天要做完，明天我还要去见大臣。”

明天Anna的发情期就结束了。

这句话轻飘飘地抛过来打碎了Anna几日以来的幻想。Elsa对她实在是出奇温柔，让她头脑发昏地把解决生理需求的行为误以为是真正的情爱了。她虽然没正儿八经地接受过性教育，但是书却看了不少。效仿闯进唐璜卧室的弗芝·甫尔克公爵夫人如何？但，——Elsa不虚与委蛇也并非风流倜傥，只会把她赶出房间吧。

Anna把这念头压下去，她的下巴搭在Elsa的肩膀上，那里被太阳照得暖烘烘的，蹭上去眯起眼睛就像躺进金色的麦田。说到闯进卧室，Elsa这两天顾自己都没怎么休息。想到这里，Anna退开身子就要去看她眼下的乌青。

像知道Anna心里在想什么似的，Elsa不等她问就回答了，“没关系，我可是alpha。” Anna“那也要注意身体”等不及脱口而出，句尾话音未落却想到对着没日没夜工作的君主说这话大概是没什么用的，就慌忙加了一句，“……我可以照顾你。”

Elsa身体一僵。有些事常提常新，有些事放得越久掀开的那刻越发酵得迷人。一年缺乏Anna陪伴的空白期让她觉得上一次听到这样的话是几个世纪前的事了，这句话本身却没有时间尘封的痕迹。她原以为自己是等待戈多的流浪汉，可就在夜幕降临时突然发现苦等的那人就现身在自己面前。她喜悦，心却是慌的，这样的话太像情侣，甚或是夫妻。

对于alpha来说，“被omega照顾”是被安心托底的感受，是社会规劝的情绪不外露能够被温柔消解的感受，这样的对象往往是宣誓要度过一生的伴侣。可家人......姐妹，也可以吗？Elsa从未学习过如何和刚步入青春期的手足相处（尤其是和自己有着另一套生殖系统的手足），Anna的话或许是在久别之后不值一提的寒暄，但她无法为自己加快的心率寻出一套完美的说辞。

她只好半庄半谐地打趣过去，拿起桌子上的水杯塞进嘀嘀咕咕的妹妹怀里，再递过去避孕药。

看她吃了之后不再讲话才安下心来。

“Elsa的政务是关于什么的？”

“嗯......可降解材料的实行力度……不融冰的技术报告......还有前几天被民众目击的极光……？”

“极光？虽然我们这里很冷，但是北海之外的国家听说最起码也是四季如春，应该不太能看得到极光才对。啊说到北海，我们什么时候一起出海游国怎么样？我们不需要建交吗？还能游历名胜古迹有益身心健康，尤其是你，Elsa，你看上去太累了......”

“Anna.” Elsa尾音下垂，柔软地制止了她。

“Fine，Ughh，我真的很想多跟你呆在一起。”

“Me too.” Elsa揉了揉她的头发。  
但，我不能啊。

见姐姐又陷入了不明所以的沉默，Anna撇了撇嘴，扭动着身躯想回头看看那对她来说极具吸引力的极光简报，Elsa却握住了她的腰慌慌张张地喊了声Anna的名字。

“怎么了？”  
“别……别动。”

Elsa还插在Anna的身体里，结几分钟前就已经消失了。

可是她还没软下来。

Elsa当然不会告诉Anna这个和她卧室长得十分相像的墙壁让她回想起自己对着Anna的画像自慰的场面，而Anna正严丝合缝地和自己的身子贴在一起，几天前这个位置还只是她自己的枕头，这让她怎么做到平心静气。

原本的姿势看不到Anna身体还好些，她这毫不自觉的一动让Elsa惊得一低头，信息素又冒了出来，胀大着的组织开始向她发送挺身的信号。

Anna已经抬起身子转了一圈背对压抑着欲望的alpha，好奇地读着居民对看到极光的口述记录。Elsa眼前是她光裸的腰臀，臀缝间隐约可见自己的那根......

从各种意义上来说都是很诱人的景象，只是长发把后背巧克力色的雀斑都盖住了有些可惜。

Elsa选择不着心于管教妄参国事的顽皮妹妹，而是拨开了那头发，嘴唇贴上对方的脖子。

Anna顷刻间软在她怀里。

在Anna全线崩溃的前夕，她怀疑自己的发情程度和时间都由Elsa秘密操纵着，否则自己怎么会只有经她撩拨的情况下才会疯狂地想投入一段性爱。

Anna有些庆幸方才转过身的举动，看不见自己脸的Elsa似乎胆子更大了。Anna闭着眼睛，感受到热度往下落在了蝴蝶骨上，胸乳则被随意地揉着。身后的人像在等待着什么。

她心口是被熔岩火山灰染过的地壳，在热度下裂开后又被灌入更多。

真是，太过分了。以为只要自己不主动就能推卸掉全部的责任是不是？Anna抑制住想要动起腰身的欲望。明明是最后一天了，这个人就不能在体贴之余展现出哪怕一点点，除了安抚自己以外的情绪吗？

她闷闷地向前探去，想要逃离这个怀抱。

“你要去哪里，嗯？”  
Elsa没有把她拉回来，而是就势让她向前扑，手放在她背上用力一压。

等Anna回过神来，Elsa已经是站立的姿势，而自己则被压在了办公桌上。

体位的改变莫名让心口的火苗也随之往下窜到了下体那里，她脑海里嗡的一声，话也不会说了。

“Elsa，Elsa......你要干嘛？”  
“你不是很想做吗？”  
“我没有......啊……”

句子被撞得散了一地，怒气也是。Anna忍不住翘起臀让Elsa进得更深。

“还是说你还想读故事？你看到哪里了？嘶......别夹。念出来给我听。”

“不，不要，Elsa......”

“念给我听。”

“北，北边的极光在......哈啊，Elsa......黑暗的天空中，能清晰辨认出……嗯，弥漫在天空中的......不要，好深......微光，微光和形状。”

Elsa当然不是单纯地想让Anna念文本，她没念两个词就因插进去的力度导致嗓音不稳，清朗的语调在词的末尾变成引人遐想的闷哼。

后入的姿势使得肉体碰撞的声音格外响，那声音勾着黏黏糊糊的水声在宽阔的藏书室里震荡出回音。Elsa一边抽插一边分出一点心神向躺在书架上的大文学家们致歉。

“Elsa，呜，好舒服，后面怎么这么深，啊……”  
“继续。”  
“你…….啊......好胀，疼......唔，其能量，搅乱了雷达的信号，使电力传输……嗯啊，受到严重干扰......”

Elsa并没有在意她可怜小妹妹的祈求，她意识到自己漫不经心的态度出奇地让Anna有感觉，于是秉着在床上（或者说在办公桌上）给予omega良好体验的心态继续着。

Anna确实很有感觉。Elsa有着极其冷静自制的君主形象，无时无刻不紧抿着的嘴角和看不透情绪的姿态让所有人在她面前都呈现不同又趋同的服从模样，紧张，畏惧，尊敬。

而Elsa......Anna渴望看到的却是随意的，反叛的，狂乱的。

她甚至希望Elsa粗鲁点。毕竟喜欢的人在自己面前释放未经修饰的一面的确是每个暗恋者的极致梦想。

当她感受到羽毛笔有些尖的笔头隔着一张纸在自己背上滑动的时候她失控得几乎要跪在地上。

Elsa在文件上，签下了她的名字。

和Anna看到的不同，Elsa的君王生活其实并没有那么得心应手，臣民的不信任像大石一样压在她的心上。她原来也是和Anna差不多的公主，会偷偷跑出城门在乡间追蝴蝶，会因为不想上课和家庭教师玩捉迷藏，会在分化后偷拿书架最上面的那几套成人读物在被窝里看。

但她后来成为了Queen of Arendelle. 

自我管理被视为领导力的重要组成部分。她在身份的压制下不得不扼杀所有邪恶的念头，哪怕这些念头只是出现在了她的梦里。和圣母玛利亚一样贞洁的表面下涌动的暗涌终于得以回流，她发狠地冲撞着，将淫秽的梦境与Anna光洁的背重合成叠影。

身下人气喘吁吁地、执着地站着，挺翘的臀部被撞得发红。Elsa压下身子，轻轻捏住Anna的下巴让她转过头，蚀骨的欢愉在她面孔上尽显，双腿却还羞涩地并拢着，但仍然阻拦不了Elsa抽插的动作。

Anna迷蒙着双眼，张开口伸出一点舌尖索要抚慰，Elsa随她意地吻下去，又怕她呼吸不畅微微侧了角度。

舌尖的攻势和性器微妙地同一时间进行，Anna发出“唔唔”的声音，上下都是被渴求、被填满的快感。

“别走，Elsa，拜托你......”

她压下去，身下的少女仰起上半身的模样像翻出海浪的鲸豚。像是见到那浅水中少女的斯蒂芬·迪德勒斯，Elsa的灵魂被蛊惑了，她沦落到认为世间其他美景都失色的境地。多美啊，她愿意献出她自己的一切：Inter ubera mea commorabitur. 

她握住Anna的手。

“I love you.”


	9. 逃跑可耻但有用

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *部分对话引自莎士比亚戏剧。  
*萨瓦德，地名虚构，灵感来自西班牙东北部城市萨瓦德尔。  
*新人物：Knut子爵，相信原型是谁大家应该都猜得出，但我不想用迪士尼原来的背景设定所以就改了个名，外形和性格虽然都会比较像，但算是新人物啦。

Anna小时候曾一度着迷于童话和爱情故事。

在父母刚开始锻炼她和Elsa的自主性的时候，她每个晚上都闹腾着试图重新找回父母的宠爱，Elsa为了安抚她，会偷偷带着她溜出房间，在空旷的城堡里玩角色扮演的游戏。

Anna一定是要当那个被王子拯救的公主的。

年幼的她属实不知道故事书里 “英俊体贴且风度翩翩”的王子是什么模样。但她脑海里有一个类似的形象，是一个身材纤长，有着浅金色头发的alpha，会温柔地唤她 “My princess”。至此，每每幻想延伸至订婚舞会的时候，她都会逐渐困倦，直到在Elsa身边安稳地睡去。 

她们的游戏一直持续到Anna的十八岁。

Anna十八岁的那天晚上，她们照例秘密地举办没有大人插手的欢庆。Elsa不知从哪弄来了两套有异国风情的宫廷礼服，与艾伦黛尔服装不同，女装的礼服裙摆厚重得拖到了地上，男装配有奇怪的白色长袜和繁复的领巾。只是Elsa带有脆弱美感的小腿线条将那布料衬得勉强配得上王室的英姿。Anna注意到她白皙的脸上还沾了点唇膏，透着粉色的红晕。她手抚过唱片机，在胡桃木的边角停顿，状似羞涩地抿着嘴唇，像绕着一圈圈的迷宫那样，几乎走遍了大半个厅才缓缓在Anna身前站定。皮鞋跟敲在地板上和Anna的心率一同漾出一首明快的赋格曲。

“光明的天使，因为我在这夜色之中仰视着你，就像一个尘世的凡人，张大了出神的眼睛，瞻望着一个生着翅膀的天使，驾着白云缓缓地驰过了天空一样。” Elsa慢慢地，慢慢地吟诵着，每个字眼在她口中都变成了好吃的软糖，她咀嚼着，拉伸着，说完嘴角弯出弧度，将手中的酒瓶递出去。那是一瓶萨瓦德王室送的的贵腐酒。她调皮地眨着眼睛：“Drink less, but better”，接着踩着悠扬的音乐，弯下腰伸出手。

“May I？”

Anna记得Elsa那天的怀抱有着缠绵的脂粉味道，吐息间的热度是酒杯中没有的，是荒芜的花园深处传来的阿福花，是极乐世界的诱惑。她在被推着往前走，微醺的档口，她蹭上她柔软的脸颊。

“你醉了。” 耳边是狎昵的低语。

夜色渐深，她撩动着蕾丝和裙撑，几乎埋在Elsa怀里地道，“嗯？你现在就要走了吗？天亮还有一会儿呢......啊，那刺进你惊恐的耳膜中的，不是云雀，是夜莺的声音；它每天晚上在那边石榴树上歌唱。相信我，爱人，那是夜莺的歌声。” 眼观鼻鼻观心，Anna提醒被倚着的那人游戏还没结束，步幅踉跄地要饮她杯中的酒。

“那是报晓的云雀，不是夜莺。瞧，爱人，不作美的晨曦已经在东天的云朵上镶起了金线，夜晚的星光已经烧烬，愉快的白昼蹑足踏上了迷雾的山巅。我必须到别处去找寻生路，或者留在这儿束手等死......”

觉察到Elsa迁就自己继续闹下去，Anna嘻嘻一笑，“哪里来的金线，明明是一片漆黑。你的脸上倒是有晨曦，唔，粉的白的嫣红的......” 戏剧现实真真假假谁都分不清了，她的身体软得要拖到地上，于是往上挣了一挣想站好。这一挣，罗密欧杯中的酒倾倒出来，撒了朱丽叶一身。

那酒大部分是从脖子里灌进去的，为数不多的洒在Anna右脸上，像泼墨画。她仰着头，看着比自己高出不少的爱人，“——那么窗啊，让白昼进来，让生命出去。”

她实在支撑不住，失去了意识。

“再会，再会！给我一个吻——”

Elsa还是走了。

去敲门的行为Anna坚持了一年。紧闭的门伫立在那里的样子几乎每一夜都出现在Anna的梦里，随着她身高的变化，第一视角下的门慢慢变得矮小，门内传来的声音却越来越冷淡和不容拒绝。

说实在的，Anna自有一套温暖的、让人对她不设防的话术，像魔法。她懂得用年轻人特有的、尾音上扬的语调勾起权贵多讲几句的兴致，也懂得在合适的场合拈出一句俏皮话，又止于一段韵文，甚至还懂得向平民小孩绽出妙龄少女千阳般灿烂的笑颜，换来对方心甘情愿送上的糖果。她意气飘然的身影从城堡扩散至王国的每一处角落，不管再如何凉薄的人都无法冷漠待她。

——除了她的姐姐。

当Anna把手覆在门板上的时候，她知道自己会听到什么答案，这使得这一行为有点像把玻璃渣抱一个满怀， 几乎没有不伤得鲜血淋漓的可能。但她心怀一丝侥幸，侥幸于年少罗密欧的款款情话，侥幸于这几日停留在嘴角唇边的温柔触觉，侥幸于那杯巧克力，和那句“我爱你”。

“Go away Anna.” 

她几乎是落荒而逃。

很久的以后，Anna回想这段过去时不会再感受到同样强度的悲痛，但此刻，她拼命吞咽着眼泪，可那咸涩怎么都咽不进胃里，网状的绝望堵住她的喉咙，口鼻。只是Elsa忽略了她，她就像从未被爱过一样。

她呼出一口浊气，刀口顺着肉的筋纹慢慢切下去，轻手轻脚的姿态像在做手术的外科医生。

坐在长桌另一头的是Knut子爵。他长相并不好看，五官还算端正，宽大的下颚彰显了他坚毅的品格，但是过于钝的鼻尖使原本可能如骑士般的英姿一发不可收拾地变得敦厚粗糙。他的父亲还算仪表堂堂，不知是溺爱独子还是侯爵无空顾家，狼吞虎咽的子爵几乎像个下里巴人，他偏偏又穿了正式的礼服，让他更滑稽得像一个藏匿在人类服饰下的野兽。

“真爱并不是一见钟情。你口中的那个alpha——我虽然并不认识，但是你听过她的抱怨吗，最喜欢的信息素味道呢，鞋子穿几码，万一你讨厌她抠鼻子的样子呢？”

Anna并不介怀对方刺耳的刀叉擦碰声音，她认为人的心地比外表更重要。但子爵唾沫飞溅的胡言乱语让她平静的表情裂开了一条缝，她的视线黏着在子爵下巴的胡萝卜酱汁上，几天前的Elsa在这同一时刻正伸出舌尖舔舐嘴角的牛奶，Elsa的手腕纤细而灵活，轻快的动作落下弹起如同乐队指挥家。她捏起甜点勺的勺柄，一小片红扫过去，上面的巧克力就被全部卷进了口中。这一连串的动作她做起来优雅极了，像慢条斯理的猫，Anna笃定在她看不到的地方Elsa一定有一条在身后轻晃的尾巴。

Knut两根手指在下巴一抹，然后塞进了嘴里，发出“啧啧”的吸吮声音。

这位像鬣狗。

Anna沉浸在冗长酸涩的回忆中，子爵的话像碎片一样漂浮在她头顶上，大半都被遗漏了。

“Anna？Anna？你还好吗？”  
她含混地发出一个音节表示自己在听。

“下个星期的舞会，你有舞伴了吗？”

“什么？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *还记得小天使觉得和Elsa的关系一定会是新的开始吗，flag立得飞起嗷。  
*这一章跨了三个时间点，我太难了......我节奏真的把握得很差。


	10. 死去的兔子

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The fact is, the Crown must win. Must always win. 事实是，王权必须胜利，必须永远胜利。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *勒特河，希腊神话中冥界的一条河，帮助人们忘记前尘往事。  
*斯堪地，地名虚构，灵感来源于斯堪的纳维亚。

“舞会，下星期在罗弗奥斯国举办，王储和贵族都会去，你不知道吗？”  
“我没有听说……”  
“Well，你现在知道了。你愿意当我的舞伴吗？”

Knut子爵记得自己在学习别国历史的时候看到的王室画像，那些公主们和普通人想象中的不太一样，有一个国家的四个公主中庭都出奇得短，眉毛浓粗得朝额顶飞，愤怒和忧郁的混乱表情填满了脸上每一道沟壑。因此，当他第一次看到Anna时，就理所当然地陷入了爱情。也许是在观赏到那四位公主的风采后，Anna弯而细致的眉毛在很久之前就悄然成为他心动讯号的一环，也许Anna在和他问好前正沦陷进Elsa的眼睛里以致于转向他的时候颊边还残留一丝羞意，也许是微风渐起时Anna裙摆划出的弧度巧妙，也许只是Anna太过明媚的笑容，也许……

但不可否认的是，Knut子爵不是一个善于勾画浪漫情节的人，他在迷恋着Anna的同时，并没有深思过自己内心深处对Elsa那一点骚动的痒是怎么回事。

的确，女王于他，太高不可攀。

当子爵询问Anna能否当他舞伴的时刻仍难以免俗地绷紧了神经，他没想到Anna竟然没听说舞会的事。他坐直了身体。在属于他的，名为紧张的这片海里，隐隐流淌着兴奋、庆幸和自怜的支流。他知道这意味着Anna属意的那位alpha并未邀请她，这让他有了一些信心。他虽然对自己的家室并没有自信（对公主来说不算门当户对），也从未搞清楚自己为何不招女孩儿喜欢，但他相信自己在alpha里算得上英俊。

与此同时，Anna还在混沌和清醒间犹疑。她想起在那一场性事开始前她向Elsa提出的游国计划，Elsa拒绝得温柔而得体。艾伦黛尔已经许久未和大国建交了，他们没有必须从他国进口的物资，也没有侵略的野心，或者说，因为没有足够的军事支持，所以无法侵略大国。艾伦黛尔不知从哪一代起就对罗弗奥斯敬而远之，为的是防止这个军事大国以同盟国名义源源不断地胁迫索求物资能源。舞会，众所周知是两国建议友好关系的渠道。Elsa这么做的原因，瞒着她的原因......

Anna不想再细想下去，她放松了肩膀，看着眼前用完餐后勉强算仪表堂堂的子爵，点了头。

Anna拿起眼前的酒杯，仰头的瞬间还是唤起了那杯贵腐酒的记忆。她屏住呼吸，决心将那所剩不多的液体看作取自勒特河的水，一饮而尽。

Anna再见到许久未见的Elsa已经是登船那天。

她在士兵的簇拥下前往码头。Elsa远远地落在后面，以致于当Anna踏上通向甲板的扶梯时她才刚下马车。疲于应对市民欢呼的她脸上含着一丝羞涩。一个少女朝她手里塞了一束蓝得耀眼的矢车菊，她小心翼翼地捧着，优雅地道谢，白色的西装和鲜花掌声让她像一位刚对某个omega求婚成功的新郎。Anna在通往甲板的扶梯上停下，从高处看她，试图从她用力弯下去的眼角捕捉到她其实笑得勉强的信号。

没有。女王笑得舒展，念完“thank you”的口型像含了一个吻。

酝酿了好几日的，和病毒无差的思念和不甘终于饿狼扑食般控制住了它们的宿主，让Anna产生了想叫住Elsa的渴望。这份渴望随着Elsa的移动越来越强烈。

喜欢她。想和她呆在一起。不想让别人接近她。这一句又一句从心口往上冒，几乎要淹没她前几天想要转移爱意的决心。

暗恋的心情，晶莹的，纯净的，却是最难放弃，堂堂正正的告白都未曾说出口，那份滚烫的喜欢或许就要在时间长流中被一点点磨灭干净，到头来是辜负了自己的真心。

“——Elsa!”

多巴胺终于还是冲昏了她的头脑。话音落了，她喘着气，肺和心都在收缩着，像膨胀的气球。

她听见了吗？看到我了吗？会来找我吗？

十八岁的Anna知道等待不难，但她不知道，表达爱意的人和接受爱意的人就像无法嫁接的科属，她于Elsa，总是没资格，没立场。

Elsa——原本正朝着她的方向走来——几乎是立刻转身，消失在她的视野里，连一个眼神都没舍得给。

她的声音，也淹没在鼎沸人声中。

船，空海交界处的庞然大物，远看仿佛巍峨不动的一座山，实则急速行驶着，被桨轮破开的海浪无声地尖叫、翻滚，在船桨的缝隙间逃窜，没逃开的被抛到甲板上烤，不多时散成一股咸湿的空气。权贵们聚集在一起，沉湎于宴饮、音乐，和波罗球游戏，来自斯堪地的内饰在洛可可式的休闲活动色彩下熠熠生辉。顶层，Anna仰面躺在躺椅里，她的视线凝在船桅飘扬的艾伦黛尔旗帜上，蓝绿色是她们，被外力裹挟也是她们，她们卷动飞舞，闪动着细碎的、金色的光。

一直到靠岸，Anna都没有挪动过身子。

为了让周身劳顿，这辈子没吃过苦头的贵族放松身体，两艘巨轮在一天还未结束的时候，停泊在了途经的另一个艾伦黛尔码头。那是一座四面环海的小岛，适用于猎杀动物的娱乐活动，整个岛几乎没有什么居民，只有几座树屋零零散散地点缀在森林里。船长嘱咐船泊半小时就走，免得一些骄纵的权贵忘了他们的旅程。

已经有人下船开始向迁徙途中休息的大雁射箭，一些飞得不高的鸟类也纷纷落下。狩猎是贵族最为热衷的消遣之一，可是Anna认为不必要的猎杀太残忍，从不愿参与，她甚至曾在王室会议上提出应当明令禁止这项活动，但被众人驳回了，傲慢的人们认为打猎可以使人远离城市的虚伪与奸诈。

她想当然地认为在她眼里足够善良的Elsa也不会下船，于是留在甲板上，兴致缺缺地观赏美景。

箭出，雁落。

那雁飞得不高，被箭穿过喉咙就栽倒在地，血从雪白的前襟染到黑色的尾梢，顷刻就吞没了它凄惨的叫声。

箭离弦前夕，Elsa的指尖到肩膀僵硬得麻了麻。好几年了，没有变过。旁边那个一直盯着她的罗弗奥斯向导终于收回了目光。她呆站在那，脸色煞白，待大雁被收拾下去才逐渐缓和。

武器训练早在她刚分化时就已经开始，那日的前一晚她还在和Anna悄悄改写黑童话故事和传统歌谣，第二天就被送去了训练场。

她很小的时候曾答应过Anna每一年的初雪都要陪她堆雪人。她是遵守诺言的人，过去的十多年从未缺席，但恰好是初雪的那一天，成为了她人生中第一次对Anna失信的纪念日。

她是跟着King Agnarr去的。她刚刚抽条，还只是刚到父亲的胸膛。

训练官是一名中年alpha，他穿着军装，在空旷的训练场站着，灰色苍眸像靶子上被箭射穿的孔洞，除了冷漠空无一物。他向国王敬了个军礼，视线挪到Elsa身上。

Elsa下意识地朝父亲身后躲去，Agnarr不动声色地移开一步，让Elsa整个人坦露在训练官面前。

他走之前拍了拍Elsa的肩膀，说傍晚接她回家。

寒冬时干燥的皮肤容易破损，第一箭箭羽就划破了Elsa左手拇指指甲侧面，她手臂力量太弱，训练官命令她一直拉着弓，血就顺着指甲一直流到手腕上。她站了一天，肩胛骨不受控制地抖。

回去之后医护帮她包扎了伤口，可是第二天训练时为了射击精准必须解掉绷带，那块皮肤不断地结膜，蹭破，又结膜。她跟Anna说只是出去玩的时候不小心伤到，很快就能好。她是那么的享受和Anna紧密的亲呢和流动的暧昧，几乎没有缺席每一个月光高照的晚上，但她越来越疲惫，直到有一天在盛大的、轮流讲鬼故事的每月活动里睡了过去，在数十根烛火的照耀下，在Anna为营造恐怖气氛忽高忽低的声音下，不顾一切地失去了意识。

那之后，Elsa用各种理由将半夜进她房间的Anna劝了回去，她原以为晚上的缺席没什么大不了的，并承诺会在Anna十八岁的那天晚上好好补偿她。

Anna则在要求每晚多一个晚安吻之后欣然同意了。Elsa也终于能将全部的心思放在训练上。很快，她就得以在两百码之外精准命中靶心。

指挥官原本告诉她，国王有意培养她成为军事统帅，艾伦黛尔王室向来如此，从不会甘心做挂着名头军事权力却被他人掌握的傀儡，万事亲力亲为。可是当他拎出几个铁笼子时，Elsa怀疑这只是王室贵族都要掌握的花拳绣腿。

那铁笼子里分别装满了野兔、狐狸、和各式鸟类。显然，这是为了狩猎文化做的训练。

Elsa从未伤过任何一只活物，更何况Anna早就表现出对钟情狩猎者的厌恶，她在看到那只雪白的兔子时几乎本能地不让箭脱手。

她本是不怕冷的，但那一刻身子像掉进了冰窟，她笔直地站着，迫切想回到Anna的身边。Anna的身边，是火炉、毛毯、热饮和爱。但她在数秒内就预见了自己的命运。 她不敢了。她不配了。 

“士兵，服从命令！” 指挥官的声音响起，其含义不言而喻。  
“Yes sir！”

悬而未决。兔子在笼子里踏着脚，她几乎能看到它耸动的小鼻子和耳朵。兔子蹲下来，将脸埋进爪子里。

“士兵！” 一声炸雷在她耳边响起。她惊恐地几乎跳起来，箭就这么离弦而出。

箭穿过兔子的一只眼睛，小家伙连叫都没能叫出一声就不动了。

那一天结束的时候，训练场尸横遍野。

Elsa觉得，身体里的某一部分死掉了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *其实子爵并不帅（但他觉得自己不错）  
*晚安吻是脸颊上的！  
*Elsa必须要在Elsa和Queen Elsa of Arendelle之间做出选择，而这冲突的结果是显而易见的，她必须放弃自己，臣服于王权。


	11. 凝望

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *新人物Astrid，罗弗奥斯公主，omega.

船最终在第二天的正午停港在罗弗奥斯码头边。罗弗奥斯正对着北海暖流，一年四季气温都高得出奇。港口边不远处就是一片沙滩，砂砾在阳光的照耀下泛着金色的暖光。

罗弗奥斯的国土面积比艾伦黛尔大许多，虽然王室的城堡已经距离海岸很近，他们仍坐了两天的马车才抵达目的地。在旅途中，Anna的记忆几乎是断片的，她身处没有尽头的马蹄声和规律的颠簸中，不知不觉陷入了沉睡，直到到达目的地后车外传来闷闷的扣门声。

下了马车后视野变得极为开阔，那是天气正好的黄昏，金灿灿的光应和当地市民的着装，在天边融合成淡淡的鹅黄和赭石色。只是Anna无暇欣赏，她太困了，视线都放在了脚尖。随从领着她去房间休息，她在后面用自己的脚印覆上前面的人，仿佛挨着别人的步伐就能省力一点似的。

等她进了房间，沾上床的那刻又再度睡了过去。在她的睡梦中，她魂牵梦萦的人又来打搅她。她看到先前在进入她时生怕弄坏她一般皱着眉头的Elsa、在她怀里一边哭泣一边说对不起的Elsa都仿佛变成了一团团难以触碰的云雾，而在远处避开她目光的Elsa却格外直观地扎根在最深处，下一刻就要破土而出吞噬储存所有的甜蜜果实。那里被Elsa长年累月的冷然、若有若无的倦怠、漫不经心的忽视精心栽培，在地下蜿蜒曲折，一碰就疼。Anna恼恨又委屈。她放任自己深深地陷进被子里，周身被凉意浸泡，胸口和眼角都热热的。

Elsa被领着踏上通往城堡第二层的楼梯时，Anna还在房间里睡着。

她这一路心不在焉，华丽的旋梯转得她头晕，踩下去的每一步越是稳重越让她想起Anna轻快如舞步的跳跃。她的妹妹从来不会好好走楼梯的，以前总是拉着自己奔跑，不是拉着手，是握着小臂，食指指尖会抵在她手臂内侧青色的血管，那处的皮肤很薄很透，仅仅是轻轻的摩擦都能在血管里激起波浪。她们都跑得上气不接下气，她血都热起来，抬头是流了点汗的Anna，站在比她更高的地方，冲着她露出最缱绻的笑。那是她们的夏天。

马术课结束后Anna会拉着她去爬小山坡。她们会在坡间草间滚来滚去，头发里、衣服褶皱间挤满暖洋洋的味道。蓝天白云绿地总会让Anna莫名其妙地饿起来。不出几天Elsa就学会悄悄地在口袋里藏点什么。她很难说清自己第一次小心翼翼又胸有成竹地拿出口袋里藏着的方糖时是什么心情，但她能花很多笔墨描述那一刻Anna扑进她怀里时晶亮的眼眸。那是她们的春天。

还有——Anna十八岁的那个晚上。被撒了一身酒的Anna冲着她仰起脸，红酒的香气顺着她的下巴滴下来。Elsa慌张地要伸手去擦，那的的确确是个例外。醉酒的朱丽叶蹭着她的手心，在失去意识前留下最后的软语，“再会，再会！给我一个吻——”。而那被索取的吻和萧瑟的风一同到来，是带着点点湿意的雨林和混沌的美梦。待她回过神，才发现不远处站着的父王和母亲。Elsa没有食言，她的确给了Anna最好的生日，但也是最后一个好的生日。那天是Elsa的秋天。

Anna的情话总是顺理成章又干净透明。她的尾音甚至都藏着哭腔。Elsa能想象出来她是什么模样，一定踌躇了很久才鼓起勇气给自己再次伤害她的权利。她摇摆着，瑟缩着，说，我们去堆雪人好不好。我不会再惹你生气，我不会再闹着要晚安吻，你让我每天和你说说话就好了。你说过你爱我的，是不是？Elsa能感觉到苦涩的胆汁翻涌上来，就在喉头滚动。Anna从来是被爱着，几乎被所有人爱着，她应该是骄傲的，但她如今像是学着如何摇尾巴的初生小狗，费力地想要获得一个拥抱。Elsa想要的是Anna恃宠而骄，而非俯首帖耳。

她背靠着紧闭的门板，沉默的绝望顺着她的下巴滴下来。她不敢哭出声音，怕另一边的人察觉到动静。那是冬天。

“是。” 大使最后一次确认了Elsa本人要顶替Anna和罗弗奥斯做出某种交换。在听到肯定的答复后，他让Elsa等在原地，自己离开了。这样一来，在舞会开始前互相熟悉就是必须要做的准备。肃穆的黄昏中，光从琉璃花窗穿进来，在墨黑的地上透出一小块金色。Elsa从阴影里往前走动了一步，右半张脸就拦住了那道光。她的心太冷了，以致于突然暴露到阳光下时身体会无法克制地打冷颤，她站在那里，发出一股奇异的愿景。像是那朵长在她体内的花还未开就被自己拔了去，她在心里默念，原谅我，原谅我。

不过几秒而已，在她心里却因为其过程近乎死刑审判而被无限拉长、拓宽。时间，时间能停止吗？

少女最终还是出现了，悄无声息地从侧门进来，Elsa还在盯着不远处那块被点亮的地砖出神，被眼前突然出现的人影吓了一跳。

“初次见面，我叫Astrid，你就是Elsa？”

向后退了一步的女王愣住了，她诧异于公主对自己——一个陌生人——不带头衔的称呼，也诧异于对方流露出的青春气息。她几乎同罗弗奥斯的王室成员格格不入，Elsa见过国王和一些亲王，他们是那种典型的、从外表看来一无是处的alpha，身材高大而笨重，卷曲的毛发让他们周身都看上去乱糟糟的，青绿色的眼珠镶嵌在窄小的眼眶里，透露着精明和不怀好意。这些都让Elsa对即将到来的事务格外恐惧，不成想公主是如此轻盈的美丽。她似乎遗传了父亲青绿色的眼眸，可她的清澈让她几乎有几分像Anna，但她却是更自在野生的，举手投足如刀剑一般有点正派的侠气。

公主也有些赧然。她未出过国门，所遇见的alpha都肮脏又粗鲁，眼前这异国的王却纤细得像个瓷娃娃，英俊而漂亮，常年不经阳光照射的脸庞透着浅粉的、冷调的象牙色，从额头到鼻尖到下巴都像被神亲手雕琢一般精致又小巧。她方才仿佛希腊神话里的朱利亚诺·美第奇，敛着目光怆然地像要将自己献身。

两人都松了一口气，再抬头时不免产生惺惺相惜之感。

“那么，你华尔兹跳得如何？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 高开低走我糊了


	12. 阿撒兹勒

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *阿撒兹勒，犹太传说中的堕天使之首，娶了人类女子为妻。

Elsa在舞会上的出场有些不同凡响。她似乎是作为某个故事里的主角，踩着管弦乐小节的末尾走进来。

但是Anna不太喜欢她的着装。

出于某种她难以理解的原因，她发现Elsa穿了一身趋近墨色的长礼服，同色的披风在灯的照耀下闪烁着点点碎光，像星河。她有多久没穿过裙子了？Anna心想。加冕的那一天都是板正的裤装，那让她看上去更强大、更牢不可破、更无所不能。但无法否认的是，穿裙子的Elsa更有一种易折的美感，她被迫露出了修长的脖子和平直的锁骨，这种美感原本隐藏得很深，人们往往很难注意到她这些细致如雕琢的线条使得她像一只白天鹅，按理来说，alpha再怎么柔弱也会有蜿蜒的青筋和突出的骨节，但她不是，此时她大片珠圆玉润的皮肤展露在人们面前。所有人的目光都聚焦在她身上，在场的有大半是罗弗奥斯人，军事家、 贵族、将军。有的礼貌地将目光凝在她的脸上，有的看她像一块上好的甜点，更多的在鼻间发出似有似无的鄙夷音调。

Anna有些恼火，虽然Elsa仍然保持着良好的风度和端庄的举止，但她的身体像有自己的独立意识一般谄媚于所有人的眼睛。说到底，她是个alpha，不是吗？她不应该看上去那么脆弱。不，不，更准确一点说，她不应该让这么多人看到她脆弱的样子。

想到这里，Anna心里一跳，她不是艾伦黛尔的纳税人，更不是女王的爱人，没有资格作此评价。她能做什么呢？冲上去说“我不允许你穿成这样”？说到底，这情绪像是专属于自己的宝藏之后被人偷走的不快，占有欲是刻在人性里的东西。

众人黏在Elsa身上的视线最终被另一个踏进房间的人砍断了，那人闻起来显然是个omega，同样穿着隆重的裙子，她从走出来的那一刻Elsa就像在大海里见到浮木的遇难者，眼睛一刻都没有从她身上移开，甚至披风上的星星也随之飘到了她身上，Anna感到有种夺目的眩晕席卷了自己。

Anna参加过最大型的舞会是Elsa加冕的当天晚上举办的，举国人民都聚集在城堡附近，Anna原本在盛大的角落远远看她，看她像被月神眷顾的天使，却被Kai推到了Elsa身边。她不知道怎么反应，只眨着眼睛用余光看她，天使向她转过了脸。

彼时的Anna，站在她身边。

Astrid提了提裙摆，踩上台阶站到了Elsa身边的位置。Elsa像是融化在对方的盈盈笑意了，一同翘起了嘴角。

接着，理所当然地，Elsa躬了躬身子，向她身边的女伴发出了邀请。Anna几乎是立刻就转过身将自己交给了子爵，并因此忽略了Elsa从背后投来的目光。

“你喜欢她？” Astrid注意到Elsa的视线，问道。  
“谁？” Elsa像受惊的小鹿似的突然收回视线，睁大了眼睛。  
“THE Princess.”  
“她是我妹妹。”  
“我知道，但你刚才在盯着她看。”  
“那只是出于姐姐的关心！” 

Elsa有些气急败坏，眼前这个和Anna几乎有三分相似的异国公主和她的妹妹一样对问题穷追不舍，而且，她不是个恋爱白痴。

“随便你怎么说，” Astrid努了努嘴，“但是你要抓紧时机了，那个和她跳舞的alpha也喜欢她。”  
“我知道。” Elsa刚说完这句话就意识到她无意间认同了自己喜欢Anna的事实，于是刻意地回避舞伴压抑的笑声，拉着她转了个圈，切断这段尴尬的对话。在抬起胳膊的空档，目光又不由自主滑到了Anna身上。

Anna和平时一样可爱，她今天穿了一身玛瑙绿的裙子，下裙摆被裙撑架起来，露出一截漂亮的小腿线条，头上为了固定发型绑的丝带随着她的舞步轻轻晃动，一副十足的少女模样。她身上所有的一切都那么鲜活，这让Elsa毫不怀疑，只要她走进田野里，藏匿在花朵间的所有蝴蝶都会落到她肩膀上。这样的想象并不奇怪，她本身就笼罩在蜂蜜和阳光的味道里，一念一动都像在炫耀自己的花药对自然生灵的吸引力。在她的少女娇憨中还微妙地输入进一种原生态的机敏，这是艾伦黛尔王室血统中自带的，这让人们能轻易地分辨出她的来历——女王的妹妹。正如之前Elsa抱着她和她做爱时勾起Elsa性幻想时一样，她此时又在跃动了，抬起、落下，抬起、落下，又有不怀好意的人在盯着她，啊，她面前那个讨人厌的男人......

“嘿，回神。” Elsa又遗忘了Astrid的存在，后者就差在她眼前挥舞自己的手来确认她是不是把自己当瞎子了。  
“嗯......嗯？你说什么？”  
“我说，我祖父那辈去过你们艾伦黛尔，他说王宫对面的提拉米苏不太好吃，本来应该把他带去天堂，他觉得他被带去了地狱。”  
“艾伦黛尔没有可可豆，都是从你们这边进口的，当时贸易还没有发展起来，可可豆粉质量参差不齐，Tiramisu当然不好吃......真是要多谢了，Anna很喜欢吃巧克力呢。” 

Elsa没有陷入过和一个人一对一闲谈的经历，之前的社交活动她只需要简单的寒暄就可以了，至此，在和Astrid的交谈一旦出现空隙她就有点没来由的慌张，这一点慌张松动了她精妙的大脑程序，让她有些口不择言，她没有意识到自己几乎将每一个话题都引到了Anna身上，这才导致Astrid对她无止境的调侃，脸皮薄的她又会脸红得换一个话题，以此往复。

以Anna的视角来看却是Elsa的眼眸都被晕红的脸颊衬得点点闪烁，微微低眉的样子脉脉含情，面前的人凑得格外近，笑得飞扬灿烂，两人正在咬耳朵一般说着什么。她几乎站不稳了，她想起Elsa是不在公众面前跳舞的，加冕典礼都没跳，她的舞姿只在Anna的面前展现过。Anna稍早见她彬彬有礼的模样原以为邀舞只是出于礼貌——这已经让她够难过了，现在Elsa竟然露出了这样的神色......她早就注意到了Elsa的舞伴有着同自己相似的氛围，但她俨然更成熟迷人，眉宇间都是一切尽在掌握的镇定自若，让她和无论何时何地都脸色如常的Elsa格外般配。甚至她们的头发颜色都如此，一黑一白，玉女金童。

“那个和Elsa跳舞的人是谁？” 她忍不住问子爵。

“Princess Astrid of Roufeoth，那可是被罗弗奥斯国王视为掌中宝的女儿。”

Anna隐隐觉得不妙，直觉告诉她她快要打开潘多拉魔盒了，但这个回答就如同魔盒华丽的外壳一般勾着她继续探索的欲望。“Elsa怎么会和她跳舞，她们之前应该不认识啊。”

接下来子爵的一番话证明了Anna的直觉是对的，这让她彻底地坠入了深渊。

“昨天一整天的时间够她们互相熟悉了，” 子爵轻浮地笑起来，仿佛一切都理所当然，“Elsa难道没告诉你吗？一个多星期前她们就拟好了婚约，明天晚上她们就会举行订婚仪式。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Tiramisu，提拉米苏，意思是 “马上把我带走”，意指吃了此等美味，就会幸福得宛如登上仙境（原文是指做得太难吃，“带走”去的地方不一定是仙境）。


	13. 君主论

“一位君主，尤其是一位新的君主，不能够实践那些被认为是好人应作的所有事情；因为他要保持国家，常常不得不背信弃义，不讲仁慈，悖乎人道，违反神道。因此，君主必须有一种精神准备，随时顺应命运的风向和事物的变换情况而变，然而，如果可能的话，他还是不要背离善良之道，但是如果必需的话，他就要懂得怎样走上为非作恶之途。”

这个道理，Elsa从小就铭记于心。

“同他人距离过近会感到心神不宁” 与其说是每个君王都会产生的情绪，不如说是在为登基做准备的每一次被教育中潜意识中知晓自己同时扮演着万兽之王和草食动物的角色——能定他人生死，也能轻易为人所害。在兔子死去的第二天，Elsa的君王课就上到了手足残杀那一节。

Elsa从不相信Anna有一天会置之自己于死地，但她在一次又一次的防身训练中还是养成了条件反射，于是在Anna每个抬手想要和她玩耍的瞬间，她都会下意识绷紧神经。

而Anna在脑袋一热朝Elsa走去时，短短几秒间又恍惚自己是在那个大堂里走向她的罗密欧，她隐约能懂她们的故事老套又无聊，明明该是共生十多年的关系，竟然要用这么一个偷来的故事当做浪漫的核心。更何况那个罗密欧早就不是罗密欧。

在拉丁语体系里，初学者能根据每个词的词末字母就可以判断谁占主导和语境语调，还能在宏大的长声卷音中找出和英语同源的词汇，你能摸到边边角角的一切，但你不会知道印在纸上的那些话语究竟是什么意思。Anna记得爱情的词源是什么，却不记得第三人称的变格是什么。她在纸上写过很多amō Elsa（我爱Elsa），但拼不会“Elsa爱我”，于是一切a开头的词语都变成了Elsa对她的爱。Anna这个名字本身也变得庄重。

那Astrid呢？Anna在Elsa面前站定，轻声吐出一句，“那么Astrid，所以Princess Astrid，就是你的未婚妻？”  
“Anna，很抱歉我没有提前通知你。”  
“提前通知？什么时候的事？上个星期......” 她不由自主地提高音量。  
“Anna，我们已经决定好了。”

这样的句式Anna曾在生前的父母口中听过无数次，不过那种是大人特有的、压低嗓子哄小孩子的语气，她明白，这种不与自己商量就被敲定好的无数事宜总归会在落幕后留下一包好吃的软糖或是去马厩玩的特许，她因此不再计较。可Elsa声量正常且冷淡地说着，一如过去每一次将Anna拒之门外那样，待她于顽童，于局外人。

“有任何事你可以和我商量，我们一起解决，你每次都瞒着我，避开我……”  
“Anna，你不明白。”  
“你每次都把我关在门外。  
Please, I can’t live like this anymore.”

“Then leave.”

Elsa在很长一段时间内被迫弑虐动物时会安慰自己，闭上眼睛明天就好了，明天没好明年就好了，被砍断的神经就这么一次次靠意志力熬过了那些冰天雪地，直到她十六岁的那一天，她被要求旁观犯人被处死。那是一个长着典型阿伦黛尔式棕黑色头发的女犯人。全身上下除了脸都是脏的，她每天会用一些少得可怜地饮用水清洗面孔。她挺着胸膛站着，直到刽子手按下她的后颈。她跪在那里，两腿疲乏地搭在地上，像两个布袋子，也像两条死蛇。她不是跪给下面围着的市民看的，Elsa心想，她近乎趴着，她就算是跪或许也是跪给大地。手起刀落。死人头滚落下来，Elsa先前不知道，头颅落到地上的几秒种后会来不及反应和身体的分离，于是面孔朝上时眼睛里的不解会大过恐惧，那种探究的目光会刺进被注视者的心里。问着，我真的该死吗？Elsa看着油腻腻、缠绕在一起的、海带似的头发，埋着头不让自己在万众瞩目下干呕。从那天起Elsa以为自己会永远痛苦下去，可在之后某次判定一个十恶不赦者死刑时她的不安定感竟然被快感动摇——那个面容狰狞的中年人曾试图进入王宫。在被警卫发现后嘶喊统治阶级的肮脏，直到临刑前仍威胁要杀死国王的两个小女儿。Elsa并不在乎自己的生死，但她的脑袋仅仅背叛她一秒想象了Anna亲眼见自己被害，或是自己亲眼见Anna被害后，她就第一次对一个人起了杀心。从此杀人是背信弃义，但为了安定，杀人是正义。这一切都是Anna所不知的，Elsa也不愿她知道。

此刻Elsa浑身发颤地在自足和恐惧间徘徊，然而Anna就像在Elsa第一次杀死兔子时在她脑海中出现的幻影一样，是同所谓的安定和利益完全无关的、仅用情感就掀起惊天骇浪的无视规则者。

“所以之前的一切都不作数？那你为什么要标记我？”

从小姐姐的阴晴不定和父母的忙碌就让Anna学习了如何察言观色，一旦有机会她就会放任自己在城堡的大门外和马厩的金黄稻草里翻滚，再被展开，直到盛满一整个夏天的阳光，这让她的敏感柔软中注入了一罐几乎永远不会衰竭的、战胜优柔寡断的勇气。人们说她不像公主，因为她经常顶着不得体的杂乱头发，因为她的言行迅捷莽撞疯疯癫癫，但她拥有一个公主乃至一个人类最珍贵的品质，她永远会在世间俗套的博弈和衡量中选取最真切的那一个。这让她的童年过得意外安稳，她尝过树上的果类，偷吸过奶牛乳头，在暴风雪来临时在稻草堆里冻得瑟瑟发抖，可是她从未有过其他切身的不幸。她是如此坦荡荡，以至于在被姐姐推开成千上百次后，在得知姐姐同别人订婚后，还能在舞会的中央最后质问一次过去的爱人，你为何说过爱我。

Anna一开始的介入就吸引了不少人的目光，和Elsa的争执更是逐渐引起了骚动。Elsa口中让她离开造就骚动中的冰点，在寂静数秒后Anna的高声反问则让舆论从人群中铺开，在这座金色古国中蔓延，一路向北，归回到她们的来处。

这对Queen Elsa而言，是一次彻彻底底的失败。联姻当场宣布取消，仅三天，罗弗奥斯国要求阿伦黛尔提供技术贸易通道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 非常短，复健。


	14. 失败

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 隔不多久，我方才讲起的那些使我  
感到痛苦的一个个丑恶的人类形象  
都打空中飘过，被狂风吹得七零八落，  
又逐渐消失得无影无踪；  
留下来的，  
一般人都是些和善可爱的模样，  
好像卸去了丑陋的化装，另换上  
一副面目，大家都觉得十分惊讶，  
互相称奇，又互相道喜，  
接着便回去重新睡觉。
> 
> -雪莱，《解放了的普罗米修斯》*

当Elsa踏入阿伦黛尔国土时她想起了训练官教育她如何面对失败。

相比起搏斗课而言，书房的教育是文明的，课业里的失败无伤大雅，况且Elsa对于逻辑、军事、乃至诗歌与文法的学习能力本就在同龄人中出类拔萃。她只错写过玫瑰色的希腊语写法和二世纪的诺斯替派历史，代价也不过是不用动脑筋地抄写 “使用讽喻解读希伯莱作品”五百遍，以及在家庭教师晌午的酣睡中朗读Αυξήθηκε直到嗓子哑。可是男性alpha和训练场这两个词的关联性让Elsa平生以来第一次鼓起勇气拒绝前往。父亲并没有给她回旋的余地，对于在寒冷的北方摇摇立足的小国而言，军事力量由君主从上至下发展，在必要的时候，君主甚至需要亲赴战场。在父亲附加于她的层层重担下，她和训练官再次见面了。

训练场的雪从来不会铲干净，望过去是大片空旷的白。Elsa已经从无数次眼睑红肿和畏光反应中吸取教训，她眯着眼睛勉强将视线框进熟悉的灰眸，脚下的雪被踩出咯吱咯吱的声响。

她其实没有多少愤怒的情绪，城堡内的暗示教育早已将这种无益的情绪几乎磨平，毕竟愤怒不能导向理智裁决。但眯起眼睛的模样或许或多或少能让她看上去没那么恐惧。训练官似笑非笑地对她做了个表情，将一个兔子眼睛标本递进她手心。她本能地握拳回避，于是感受到了那有弹性的组织被捏扁的触感。

训练官转身走了两步，立正，再转回来面对着她，做出等待进攻的姿势。Elsa没有任何战斗的念头，但私下对照着近身搏击介绍练过千百遍的动作已经成为肌肉记忆，她不必费力思考就向前准备肘击训练官耳部。然而实战和课本不同，一阵天旋地转过后她就发现自己正倒在地上喘气。

“深呼吸，用嘴，但不要一次吸入太多氧气。站起来。”  
“这不公平。”  
“战场上没有公平。”

关于这种不屑公平的论调她听过太多次，她知道训练官在想什么，一定是唾弃她所学的一切理论知识并得出她病弱娇惯的结论。她不清楚这是当真能看见万物运行的规律和事物的本质，还是她体内蠢蠢欲动的那个东西在叫她补足一切阴暗的思维动线，总而言之这种想法会激起她杀戮的欲望。她看着训练官带有轻蔑意味的俯视眼神和岔开腿站着的姿势，感觉胃里有东西在翻涌上来。这不是她第一次有呕吐的冲动，人性被泯灭和羞辱的每个场合她都永生难忘。她距离训练官下体的褶皱和他军靴边缘沾着的雪泥太近，可她唯一希望的是自己这辈子无需再爬起来。

闭上眼睛请求黑暗包围自己不过几秒，她却突然感觉身体腾空，睁开眼才知道自己是被训练官捏着领子提起，不等她站直拳头就落在胃部。她复又倒在地上。她学过的，胃是一个完全悬空的器官。迷走神经与交感神经遭撞击时会抽痛。如果是将我当沙包拳打脚踢一顿倒好，她心想，一次又一次被动地站起来又倒下去是为了教育我什么。眼角似乎有擦伤，右手食指动弹不得，还有每次呼吸时胸腔如同被千斤重的东西按压让她近乎呼吸衰竭。在不知道第多少次之后，她刚被提起来膝盖骨就软软地跪了下去，刚触地的那刻大腿就被死死踩住，以不将韧带踩断的力道让她忍不住将嘴唇咬出一串串血珠。

不能跪。

亲姐妹之间见不得光的事加之这次建交的失败，她愧对阿伦黛尔王室和人民的几乎连跪都偿还不了。人民，质朴的人民，是不敢以个体之力讨伐君上的，周围阴沉着脸的人们只留下私语窃窃和几句微不可闻的Psychopath与monster，剩下的都由前路遍地的烂菜瓜果补足了，女王要踏着这些而非被花束簇拥着享受盛大。这就是他们所能做的全部了。

待Elsa和所有大臣一一点头见过后，她终于得空一人呆在会议室。桌子的暗格里藏着刀，原本买来是为遇刺时防身所用，她以另一种绮丽的方式使用过数次。

Elsa无法允许自己在此种情形下想到Anna，她是以Queen Elsa的身份做出行动，本心不应当出来抢夺位置。层层叠叠摞在桌上的文件不知何时倒得一片混乱，像训练场上在不同时间线下死去千百次的自己。她想起僭主克瑞翁最后的命运是妻离子散众叛亲离，然而在她偷读《安提戈涅》后家庭教师将结局的处理解读为对贤明君主的刻意亵渎，她被要求写了万字阐释独裁之道的合理性以及君主同市民理念的鸿沟。然而在想着暗格里的刀时，她是克瑞翁的魂，也是他妻儿的心。她劝说自己未果伤心自杀，并在得知她的死讯后再度终结生命。那缕不死的魂同时归属于有着灰色苍眸的训练官，将兔眼做成标本的那个动物学家，和阿伦黛尔历代君王。短暂而细密的疼痛能让她暂时不用将碎成不知几块的灵魂强行粘合在一起面对世人。

那个动物学家的店铺在北山附近，推门而入后在不深的走廊尽头有常年燃烧的壁炉，两边墙壁雾散发着粉尘气的松木香、一点桉臭与化学制品的刺鼻气味，屋里光线昏暗，唯一的亮处是在高瘦男人的工作台前。见到来客，男人慌忙从台后走出来，向Elsa行了个礼。

Elsa点点头，询问之前是否有个灰色眸子的男性alpha来过。

“是的陛下，带来了一只兔子，据说是您猎杀的，正中眼球，省去了我给它去眼珠的步骤，我特意挑了最亮的义眼。标本被我放在了最显眼的地方。” 说着男人疾走几步来到壁炉前面，Elsa顺着他的手指抬头看，兔子挂在壁炉架上方的小台子上，四肢僵硬，义眼在忽明忽暗的火光照耀下时而晶亮地闪烁。

”我一般不做兔子标本，田里兔子鸟雀之类的太多，不必多做。先前有友人送了我一头他猎来的鹿，身体被分食得一干二净，只剩骨架和一颗完整的头颅。我把鹿头去肉除脂，留下空空骨架，安在盆景型仿真林里，草木都真，白骨非常美丽。” 他夸耀地堆着笑容，拉下手边的铃，一个衣服皱巴巴、脸脏兮兮的小男孩就跑了出来，问Lord有什么吩咐。后又闪进一道门里，里面轰隆隆一阵声音响，他推着一辆木板车出来，上面就是那头鹿三百二十七块，不多不少的完整白骨。

Elsa一直不发一言，鹿她幼时是见过的。这类在森林深处怕人的动物不知为何有一天跟着Anna走出来，她兴奋地让Elsa看小鹿歪歪扭扭的走路姿态和打喷嚏的样子，喂了他们不少嫩草和苔类。

“放回去吧。”  
“是，陛下。”  
“这里有刀卖吗？”  
Elsa的谨慎体现在方方面面，当Steward Kai推门而入时，她还神志清醒地在自己手腕上刻下细细的纹，出血量不很多，不会致使她晕倒在会议室。Kai定定地站在那里，说，陛下，罗弗奥斯国有信来。

Elsa用手帕将刀暂时擦拭干净放到一边，“不融冰技术是不可能给的。”  
“陛下，先看看信吧。”  
Kai走到她身边，将信交给她。  
“一个月之内若是不提供技术就将率兵攻打……” Elsa念出信上的字。  
“要让军官进来吗？”  
“进来吧，要组织让人们避难。”  
“Princess Anna呢？”  
“暂时不见。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 《解放了的普罗米修斯》化用《善的脆弱性》中第二部分开头的引用。  
2\. 克瑞翁是戏剧《安提戈涅》中的人物，以独裁者的形象僭越神祇，极端维护城邦利益，最后悔不当初，妻离子散众叛亲离。-妻儿皆死于自杀。


	15. 圣徒与撒旦

夏日和冬日带给人的是不同形式的疲乏，如果说冬季毛绒的领口和火炉烧柴的噼啪声能在漫长的十二月中融化人的不安，那么夏蝉则是用重复的暗示声麻痹人的神经。罗弗奥斯国王恼恨地睁眼时清楚地看到束状光线照耀下浮在空气中的灰尘。他起身，挥挥手打断仆人对早餐选择的播报，连衣服都不情愿换，走到书房的冰块堆旁歇下，他没有拉铃的力气，哪怕一公分的移动都会带出燥意和热汗，于是他清了清嗓子，大声叫仆人的名字。早在门口等候的仆人立刻推门走到他面前。

“窗打开，把侧窗前面第二个柜子里的纸笔拿给我。“

待些微的凉风混杂着温煮植物的油草味穿进房间，他方才撩开眼皮接过仆人递来的东西，装着早茶和司康的餐车已经在仆人进来时被推到了他伸手可及的地方。仆人低了低下巴，准备转身离开，国王比常人大一倍的手却从他头顶压了下来。你是新来的？是。你知道瘦弱的人不能来侍奉吗？领班说只要不引起您的注意即可。

国王眯起眼睛，右手捏住仆人的肩膀，稍微用着力，手下的布料就被拧出了丑陋的褶皱。仆人的头仍然在他的禁锢中，肩膀被拧向了不符合人体力学的方向。

“出去吧，以后不要来我面前。”

他展开信纸，这次他有了重提不融冰技术的筹码，思索如何遣词造句的麻烦也可以随之略去，刷刷几笔写就签字印章装封，不出半小时就在送往北边小国的路上了。一切办妥之后，他再次摇铃，这次来的是个高大壮硕的仆人，按照国王的喜好留着几乎到胸口的浓密胡子，穿着厚厚的长袍。他似乎连移动都很困难，汗珠挂在他唇上的胡须上闪闪发亮。国王满意地点头，让他把Mia叫来。

Mia Roufeoth，国王的情妇。王后在难产去世后国王常常去城里，在和同一个妓女几度纠缠后给她安了个亲戚的名头和爵位就接进了宫廷，于国王是日常生活的调剂品，也是巍峨不动的锚。在这个炎热的午后，她穿了一件清凉至极的薄纱，被玫瑰香草水汤浴养出来的丰润大腿若隐若现，再往上就被一点带颜色的或钻石或丝绸挡住了，她侧身坐到国王腿上，国王粗声粗气地掐着她的腰说请了人来表演，要她一同去。

“这么热的天！”  
“就是热才请人来，你知道我爱看人穿戏服的样子。”

国王顺着Mia的腿磨着纱向上摸，在人看不到的地方用指甲用力剐蹭了一下薄薄的皮肤表层。他最近喜爱这种突如其来的欲望显露，他很宽容Mia的娇弱和不端庄，但他不喜欢摸到颗粒的鸡皮疙瘩。他几乎是将她举起，或者说推开，而不是扶着她站起来，握着她的手走出了书房。

当Anna醒来时，她发现自己被关在一个形同铁箱的空间里，眼前能看到外面景象的横幅条洞仅如望远镜的镜口大小，铁距离她的鼻尖是如此近，让她想起十九世纪用来锁住女巫的刑具，女巫是埃及法老的活着的陈尸，Anna同她们唯一的不同是她的双腿没有被紧紧绑着被迫站立。她有坐下和站立的自由，胸口的高度有一块铁板，应该是用来放置饭菜的。还不算太糟。她心想。唯一麻烦的只有太高的温度，她的后背已经完全被汗浸湿。

透过洞口能看到在一片金灿灿的帷幔下人们在套上厚重的衣服和搬运一块块木板和石头做的立体道具，似乎在为什么人的到来做演出准备。Anna飞快地根据装潢和温度在脑海中得出自己被囚禁于罗弗奥斯王宫的结论，她意识到这一场囚禁建立在两国交易失败的源头，换句话说是被自己搞砸的交易，她摸不清Elsa对此事的看法和对策，她后悔于自己会给Elsa带来麻烦，但又有些庆幸，这个国度对人性的践踏和粗鲁的文明被掩盖于大片奢靡的金银装饰中，就算结盟也一定会带来后患。房间外传来逐渐靠近的脚步声，伴随着人们加快的动作和最后一刻关于动线的交谈，她于是以惊人的冷静平复鼻息和她用力咽口水的声音，隐隐有一种自己即将观看一场闹剧的直觉，并决定通过自己的观察寻求脱身的方法，她准备好了。

当国王和国王的情妇踏进房间时，国王扫了一眼靠墙置放的装置，满意地看到他的客人似乎已经醒来。他乐于让客人一同欣赏双韵体戏剧——他对安那其的厌恶似乎与生俱来，伴随着某种诡谲癖好的倾向，他揽着情妇的腰坐上宽大的沙发座，旁边壮硕的仆人在特别修缮的宽阔台阶前跪趴下来，好让国王的腿舒适地搭在他的背上。国王踩了踩他的脚垫，抬起手示意剧目开始。

一头金发的瘦弱男人率先出场，他穿戴着象征着撒旦的羊角头饰和羊蹄裤，他与另一个高大粗陋的男人同为主角，那个男人头顶戴着一个滑稽的金色光环，大约是在暗示他是圣徒。不过几个回合的交谈，Anna就听出这场戏她曾看过。

圣徒：“即使这六千块钱中间的每一块钱都可以分做六份，每一份都可以变成一块钱，我也不要它们；我只要照约处罚。” 

“你这样一点没有慈悲之心，将来怎么能够希望人家对你慈悲呢？” 这是国王说的。这种浸入式戏剧的呈现形式十分滑稽，浸入并非建立在同观众互动的基础上，而是观众扮演着剧里最高指示的身份，这和观众在戏外本就有着不容侵犯的头衔有着微妙的联系。国王试图模仿戏剧来源地原本的发音，但原音要求舌头平直地待在它原本该待的位置，国王下意识的卷舌让台词听上去一塌糊涂，而演员像是没听到一样继续着演出。

圣徒：“我又不干错事，怕什么刑罚？你们买了许多奴隶，把他们当作驴狗骡马一样看待，叫他们做种种卑贱的工作，因为他们是你们出钱买来的。我可不可以对你们说，让他们自由，叫他们跟你们的子女结婚?为什么他们要在重担之下流着血汗？让他们的床铺得跟你们的床同样柔软，让他们的舌头也尝尝你们所吃的东西吧，你们会回答说：’这些奴隶是我们所有的。’ 所以我也可以回答你们：我向他要求的这一磅肉，是我出了很大的代价买来的;它是属于我的，我一定要把它拿到手里。您要是拒绝了我，那么你们的法律去见鬼吧！威尼斯城的法令等于一纸空文。我现在等候着判决，请快些回答我，我可不可以拿到这一磅肉？”  
…  
撒旦：“我是羊群里一头不中用的病羊，死是我的应分；最软弱的果子最先落到地上，让我也就这样结束了我的一生吧。巴萨尼奥，我只要你活下去，将来替我写一篇墓志铭，那你就是做了再好不过的事。”  
原剧中所谓圣徒的台词是由像砍去撒旦一磅肉的吝啬鬼所说，撒旦的台词是由忠心耿耿无助礼貌的基督徒所述，此刻的演绎中，圣徒在说撒旦的语言，撒旦在说圣徒的语言，偏偏圣徒的演员状若撒旦，撒旦的演员状若圣徒，只有那羊角和金色光环显得格格不入，粗陋的圣徒大张大合地喷着唾沫，光环几乎要从他震颤的头部动作中掉落。同Anna设想的一样，清俊的撒旦最终在紧锣密鼓间被处死。

国王哈哈大笑，他让死去的撒旦走到他面前来，捏着他瘦弱的脖子将手指伸进他的眼窝处，将他的眼球剐了出来。 “借我用用”，他说。其余人麻木不仁地看着，国王不耐烦地挥挥手让人都下去。

Anna这时想起，她颇喜欢原剧，但Elsa很不喜欢，家庭教师告诉她们作家意图讽刺吝啬鬼和犹太人的精明，Elsa却皱着眉头说“吝啬鬼”从未被公平对待，就连法官也站在诡辩的基督徒这一边，犹太人说要基督徒的一磅肉，怎么可能因为他无法保证不在切下的同时让其流血就判他败诉。如此看来，圣徒确实是粗陋的圣徒。然而罗弗奥斯的演绎显然不是为着剧作家的批判，而是粗陋在此地本身就意味着圣洁。于是她惶惶然明白了，Elsa现身订婚舞会的那个晚上人民投射在她身上或嫉恨或贪婪的目光，她易折的脖子和白瓷一般的面孔是一种罪恶，也是能激起人去折磨的欲望。她突然有些庆幸自己和国王情妇是同源的omega，否则她语意上柔弱的身体或许早被磨碎了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 戏剧为《威尼斯商人》。  
2\. 国王和Mia Roufeoth的关系化用路易十五和蓬皮杜夫人。


End file.
